Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
by Alan J. Worthington
Summary: A lawyer, new to the Los Angeles judicial system, struggles to make a name for himself as he defends clients that have all but given up hope. Armed with only his genius intellect and a trusty spiritual sidekick, does this man have what it takes to prove himself an Ace Attorney? [Rated T for Teen; contents within may be graphic, offensive, or disturbing. Use caution when reading.]
1. The First Turnabout

**A/N: This story is mainly a novelization of _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_, and is rigidly based on many of the cases and scenes in the game. There will be differences, however, that the reader should take note of. Chief among them is Phoenix's conduct throughout the fiction. ****This fiction is written with Phoenix Wright acting more confident and professional throughout the cases than in the games. For his conduct, I based him loosely on Sherlock Holmes in the movie _Sherlock Holmes, _giving him a genius intellect. Take care in reading, as the character could be considered OOC.**

**This story will receive irregular updates, and may go on hiatus at a moment's notice without any explanation from the author. Please consider this before you read, as you may get attached to the writing style and/or perspective the story is written from. My goal is to update entire cases at a time, but I also plan to break the cases up into investigations and trials. The first chapter below is the entire first case. The second time I upload to this story, I will upload the entire second case, broken up into four different chapters to allow for easier reading (Investigation 1, Trial 1, Investigation 2, Trial 2). If this doesn't make sense, it will become obvious when you witness my upload patterns. At the time of this writing, I am working on Turnabout Samurai, Investigation 1. As stated before, uploads may be scattered and irregular, and I apologize for any inconvenience or discouragement I might cause if my upload rate isn't as fast as you would prefer.**

**I am not privy to the legal structuring of our government, and only used common sense combined with the contents of the game to write some of the original scenes in this fiction. If I have gotten something wrong, I would appreciate a private message or email (rayburn_harry ; messages titled PHOENIX WRIGHT) so that I may correct the issue. Accuracy is important to me.**

**Above all, I want you to enjoy this story. It is a fresh look at the first Ace Attorney game, and I tried to add to the already amazing story that the game illustrates. Reviews are welcome, but not needed. If you would like to offer constructive criticism, please do not hesitate from putting it in reviews.**

**I think it should also be prudent to mention I have only played the first two games of the Ace Attorney series, PW:AA and PW:JFA. I own them all, but haven't played them due to time constraints and distractions, so if something I write about directly conflicts something in later games, please please PLEASE alert me to this so I can correct it, or compensate for it in future chapters/stories.**

**And I'm going to head this one off at the pass: This is NOT going to be a Edgeworth/Wright romance fiction, nor will it be a Phoenix/Maya romance fiction, though I will have Phoenix become romantically involved with someone. Cast speculations if you wish; it makes this fun. :)**

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, images or story portrayed within this fiction.)**

**Please enjoy.**

**-_A.J.W.-_**

* * *

**August 1, 9:39 AM  
Fey & Co. Law Offices**

Phoenix Wright, attorney at law, was sorting through papers of his boss's latest trial when he received the call that changed his life.

He was always interested in defending the weak, those who couldn't defend themselves. Working himself through college, and later law school, he developed a love of the jurisdiction system. He had always been smarter than his classmates, though he would never admit it, and graduated with top honors from one of the most prestigious institutes in the country. During his year out of college, Phoenix Wright himself was put on trial for the murder of Doug Swallow, a former lover of Phoenix's then-love interest. Mia Fey, a rookie lawyer who had only one case under her badge, defended him and got him a not-guilty verdict. In return for her help, he agreed to help her set up her own law firm, and together, they created the Fey & Co. Law Offices. For several months, he assisted Fey in her dealings with the law, setting up interviews with potential clients, and helping her with any investigations and organization of evidence. He quickly proved himself an adept investigator, and though he never took part in the court proceedings himself, he could sort through the case as if he knew it inside and out. In some of the most difficult cases, Mia had honored him with asking for his advice, a request he took very seriously. In all cases that she referred to him, his word had pulled through and Mia had gotten the evidence or the contradiction she had needed to see the case through. It wasn't long before Mia saw him as everything a defense attorney should be, and promoted him to said position.

He was finally a lawyer.

Within a week of his promotion, Phoenix Wright received his very first client – his best friend.

"This is Phoenix Wright of Fey & Co. Law offices."

"NICK!"

Phoenix blinked, recognizing the voice instantly. "Larry?"

"NICK! I'M SO DEAD, DUDE! SO DEAD!"

Phoenix laid down the papers of Mia's last trial, giving the phone conversation his full attention. "Calm down, Larry, alright? I need you to speak clearly if I'm to help you."

"Dude, Cindy's dead! She was killed in her apartment yesterday, and since I'm her boyfriend, they're holding me as the prime suspect!" Phoenix could hear his friend crying on the other side of the phone. "Dude, I got no defense, dude! I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Mia had just entered Wright's office, presumably to talk about some more papers, but stopped short as she saw her junior employee on the phone. "Alright, Larry, calm down. Just answer me one question, alright?"

Larry sniffled. "Y-yeah. What's that?"

"Did you do it?"

"D-do what?"

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Did you kill Cindy?"

There was a pause. "NO! HELL NO, DUDE! I AIN'T KILLED NOBODY! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!"

Phoenix smiled as he pulled a small notepad closer and uncapped a pen. "It's the only question I need to represent you in court. Now, when's your court date, and what time?"

"Um…August 3rd at 10 in the morning. But dude, are you sure about this?"

Phoenix wrote down the date and time, as well as Larry's name. "Of course. Now, I have a couple of questions for you, important questions that will help me earn your acquittal." Phoenix checked his watch as he moved the phone to his other shoulder. "Can you meet me at the law firm at noon?"

"Yeah, dude. The police didn't arrest me since they have no hard evidence, but I'm kept under close watch. I don't think they'll have a problem with it."

"Good. I'll see you then." He smiled as he put down the phone, feeling elated that he had his first case. He clasped his hands in front of him as he leaned back in his chair and looked at Mia leaning on the doorway, arms crossed.

He admired his boss's looks, the way her brown hair flowed across her features in a spectacular way, her serious face that could always turn into a bright smile. She always dressed well, a trait he respected; lawyers need to dress as such to gain respect from all they met. And she had certainly gained his. Most students from law school didn't earn their status as a full lawyer until the first year with a law firm. Mia had let him loose after a mere three months of graduating from law school, allowing him to take any and all clients that came to their law firm. A risky proposition, to be sure, but he was confident he could bring good things to the Fey & Co. Law Firm. He was glad Mia respected him as much as she did.

He returned to the problem at hand as Mia cocked an eyebrow at him. "Potential client?" she asked.

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, a Mr. Larry Butz. Says his girlfriend was murdered and that he's pinned for the act. He says he's not guilty, and from how he spoke on the phone, I can say I believe him. But we won't know until I question him later today."

"When's he due to arrive?"

Phoenix looked at his watch. _9:45. _"I scheduled him for noon today, so we have a while if you'd like to talk."

Surprised, Mia shook her head. "No. I think you can handle it. I'm just surprised you're taking a murder case as your first case. Kind of risky, don't you think?"

"Certainly not as risky as your counterfeit scam with the paper company last week." Phoenix pointed at her casually. "That was risky. We were lucky we found those bills, or we would have never solved that case."

Mia shrugged. "It was, but a more experienced lawyer was handling it. This is your first case. Don't be too nervous, but stay on your toes. Courts don't mess around with murder cases."

Phoenix nodded. "I'll be careful. I haven't officially accepted his case, so I'm not committed if it starts to sound sketchy."

Mia nodded, smiling. "Good. We still have a while before Larry shows… Want to have an early lunch? My treat."

Phoenix smile, standing. "Lunch sounds great!" He moved to the coat rack beside the door, grabbing his brown overcoat and putting a sleeve through it. "Didn't you pay for the last lunch?"

Mia nodded. "I did. And that's because I get the bigger paychecks. You just whined to me yesterday about how you could barely afford your current apartment. You helped me with the Hanks-Marlin trial when I thought Hanks had bought it, so I'll cover your lunch to help you with your rent." She smiled as she cast one last glance to Phoenix before leaving his office for her own. Phoenix finished straightening his coat before walking out of his office, locking his door behind him. Mia was locking her own door behind her and met him at the end of the hallway, smiling at him before walking out the main doors with him and locking the building up tight.

They ate at a local restaurant, with Mia covering both lunches and including a generous tip. Phoenix tried to pride himself as a man who paid for a lady's lunch, but the older Fey wouldn't allow it; she didn't want her only co-worker put out on the street for missing his rent just for paying for her lunch.

They returned to the offices fifteen minutes before Larry was scheduled to arrive. Mia returned to her office to finish some paperwork, leaving Phoenix to await Larry's arrival. He didn't wait long before the spiky-haired man entered his office, looking flustered as he peered in.

"Nick?" He asked, almost pleadingly. Phoenix looked up from some papers at the sound of his name.

"Larry!" Phoenix stood, a genuine smile playing across his face. "Come in, come in. Have a seat." Larry closed the door behind him, eyes sweeping the office with awe.

"Dude…you're pretty high up here, aren't you?" He gestured behind him. "Kinda empty out there, though. Where's your secretary? Don't all law firms get secretaries?"

Phoenix shrugged. "My boss never cared for them. She prefers we take cases ourselves. It helps us become more familiar with our clients." He smiled. "No use for that with you, though. We've been best friends since grade school. How've you been?"

Larry shook his head. "Not good, dude. Like I said this morning, my girlfriend was found dead in her apartment." His head hung in sorrow as he sat across from Phoenix, the lawyer taking a seat as well. "She had just gotten home from Paris the day before."

Phoenix was already writing down notes onto his notepad. "What was she in Paris for?"

Larry hesitated, and then shrugged. "I don't know, actually. I just found out yesterday."

Phoenix stopped. "You didn't know your girlfriend was in Paris? That's not something you keep from your significant other."

Larry shrugged, looking askance. "Well, we weren't really seeing each other at the time, so we kind of fell out of contact with each other."

Phoenix scribbled out a part of his notes, replacing it with a more accurate description. "Alright, so you two had a history together, but weren't currently seeing each other." He finished writing down the notes before looking up. "Do you know about what time she was murdered?"

Larry shook his head. "Not the exact time. The police came knocking on my door around seven last night, claiming that she was found dead around four or five. Our history together labeled me the main suspect."

"Do you know where she was murdered?"

Larry nodded. "The police said she was found dead in her apartment."

"What were you doing on the day of the murder?"

Larry looked up and to the side in thought as he struggled to remember. Phoenix could tell it was hard on him to recall the murder itself; he must have still cared for Cindy. "Well, I was working on my bike for most of the morning when I got a text from my broski. He had seen Cindy in his hotel and saw her walk into a room with bags, so he assumed she was moving into the place. I hadn't seen her in a while, and I made it clear that I was worried about not hearing from her in a long time, so he thought I should know. I decided to go visit her later that day – I had some errands to run throughout the afternoon—so I stopped by around 3:30. She wasn't there, so I left. I stayed home the rest of the night." He looked back to Phoenix to see him writing on the notepad vigorously.

"Alright… What errands were you running before you visited her room?" He looked up at Larry.

Larry shrugged. "Just paying my bills. They're pretty far out, so I have to drive for a couple of hours both ways to pay them."

Phoenix nodded, writing down the alibi. "And can anyone confirm you were where you said you were?"

Larry nodded. "Sure. My landlord was pulling out of the parking lot and saw me working on my bike outside, so he knew I was at my apartment in the morning. If you call Shinto's Electrics and ask for Mrs. Bagatini, she can tell you I was there. I gave my money to her to pay the bill. And then Marissa Markstead at Waterlong Parks saw me paying my water bill. My landlord saw me pull into the parking lot later that day. He was returning from his job and had grabbed a few groceries from the store, so I helped him out."

"And about what time where you at each place?" Phoenix asked.

"Umm…Maybe 12:30 at Shinto's, and around 2 at Waterlong." Larry shrugged. "I don't know the exact times, but I do know I got to Cindy's apartment at 3:30. And she wasn't there, dude. Honest."

Phoenix nodded. "I believe you. I just need to gain credibility for your alibi. I'm going to have to make a couple of calls… If you can wait a moment," he leaned over his desk to grab the phonebook he kept close by. Thumbing through it, he found first Shinto's, and then Waterlong Parks. He wrote down both numbers and dialed them on the phone. Someone picked up on the third ring and answered in a nasally voice.

"_Shinto's Electrics, this is Mandie Bagatini. How can I help you?"_

"Mrs. Bagatini, this is Phoenix Wright of the Fey & Co. Law Offices. Do you have a few moments to answer a few questions?"

"_Well, I suppose so. Is something wrong, Mr. Wright?"_

"I hope not, ma'am. I was wondering if you could tell me if a Mr. Larry Butz was at your offices yesterday. He paid an electric bill."

"_Oh, Larry! Yes, he was here. He caused quite a ruckus over his bill. He said we overcharged his account for additional services he incurred."_

"Mmhm. About what time did he walk in, ma'am?"

"_Hm…Well, I'd have to say it was a little after 12."_

"I'm going to need something a little more concrete, ma'am. He's a suspect for murder, and to solidify his alibi, I need to know his exact whereabouts yesterday. When did he arrive at your business yesterday, ma'am?"

That got a more reactive response from her. _"Oh my. Let me get with my manager, and we'll check the cameras, okay sonny?"_

"Alright, ma'am. I'll wait." Phoenix sat on the phone for almost five whole minutes, all the while thinking about the case in its entirety. Mrs. Bagatini returned to the phone just as Phoenix was getting impatient.

"_Mr. Wright?"_

"I'm still here, ma'am."

"_Okay, Mr. Larry walked in at exactly 12:24pm. I was just finishing up with another customer at the time."_

"Alright, and about how long was he there?"

"_He was there for almost ten minutes. He left at 12:33pm."_

"I see…" Phoenix wrote the times down and put down his pen. "Would you and your manager be willing to sign a written testimony stating what you just told me? I'll need it by tomorrow."

"_Of course! That won't be a problem."_

"Alright, I'll need you to come down to our law firm either today or tomorrow between 8 and 5 to sign it. And thank you, Mrs. Bagatini. You've been most helpful."

"_Uh huh! I hope everything goes well with Mr. Larry!"_

"Thank you, ma'am. Goodbye." Phoenix hung up the phone and dialed the number for Waterlong Parks. The call went about the same pace, with Marissa giving him her story of Larry's time at the business. Lastly, he called Larry's landlord. In the end, it all checked out, and he was where he said he was at those times, and that each was willing to give written testimonies. That left only the crucial alibi between the hours of 2:27pm, when he left Waterlong Parks, and when he got home at 5:02pm, when his landlord saw him pull into the driveway.

"Okay, this is where we're at," Phoenix said, leaning on the desk, and he saw Larry do the same, obviously fearful of what he would say. "Between the hours of 12:30 and 2:30, your alibi holds. Likewise, your landlord confirms that you returned to your apartment at about five. We have written testimonies to prove it. But there's a two and a half hour gap between Marissa seeing you and your landlord seeing you. In that timeframe, no one can account for your whereabouts. That's not good."

Larry bit his upper lip, nervous beyond a doubt. "Well, what's gonna happen, man? Am I going to jail? Are they gonna blame me for this?"

Phoenix shook his head. "Not if I can help it. I'll gather all the evidence I need to see you through this today. By the third, we'll be ready." He saw that Larry wasn't convinced and smiled. "Don't worry. I haven't lost a case yet." _Which was true…this being my first, _he thought wryly.

Larry took a big breath and sighed. "Alright, dude. I'll just leave it up to you, then." He stood and shook Phoenix's hand. "I'm trusting you, dude. Don't let me down."

Phoenix stood as well and returned the shake. "Don't worry about it. We can laugh about this the day after over drinks."

Larry laughed nervously. "Alright, I'll hold you to that." He turned to leave, waving to Phoenix as he exited.

Phoenix sat, going over the notes he had taken, wondering exactly how he was to prove the case. He didn't tell Larry, so as not to worry him, but he had no evidence to support Larry's alibi. For all he knew, Larry _could've _killed Cindy. He had enough time to do so, that much was clear. But as long as Phoenix had known Larry, he would swear on his badge that he wasn't a killer. It just wasn't into the man. He sighed, content to just wait until the day of the trial. He had seen Mia walk into a courtroom with nothing before and still get an acquittal. She just used the prosecution's evidence against them to find the truth and prove her client innocent. He would do the same. Just to be safe, though, he reviewed the notes and alibi more thoroughly, committing everything to memory for the trial…

* * *

**August 1, 4:57 PM  
Fey & Co. Law Offices**

Mia locked her door and walked into Phoenix's office to find the spiky-haired lawyer finishing up as well and putting on his coat. "Actually leaving on time, I see?"

Phoenix nodded, a focused look on his face. "I can't think. Maybe some food will be good for my head."

Mia nodded. "I'm hungry myself. You up for some burgers?"

Phoenix shrugged, pocketing his keys. "Sure. Maybe you can give me some advice on this case I've taken."

"Sounds good." They walked out and Mia locked the doors behind her before they took off for the nearest burger joint.

"So this case I've taken…" Phoenix began. "It's a murder case, you already know. But while the defendant clearly didn't do it, he has no alibi at the supposed time of the murder."

"Are you positive the client didn't do it?"

Phoenix nodded. "Trust me. I'm positive. This guy is no murderer." They both stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the traffic to die down before crossing. "But while I have written testimonies for his whereabouts before and after the time of the murder, no one can account for him at the time of the murder. That's not good."

Mia shook her head as she began to cross. "No, that's not. Do you have anything prepared for that? You know the prosecution will try to use that against us."

Phoenix shook his head. "No. I was hoping I could pull one of your tricks: walk in there with good intentions and use the prosecution's evidence against them."

Mia sighed as they arrived at Joe's Greaser, their preferred burger joint. "That's not usually a good idea, but if you don't have anyone to confirm his alibi, that's honestly the only way to go." She looked at him as he opened the door for her. "You sure you're alright taking this case?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yeah. I feel surprisingly confident about it, despite my lack of evidence. I have a feeling the prosecution will give me everything I need."

Mia smiled before walking inside the diner. There was a main bar with five stools for patrons. Booths lined the wall on both sides of the bar. The smell of burgers permeated the air, and Phoenix started salivating even before they both sat at their regular booth near the window. They had just gotten situated in their seats before their regular waitress appeared.

"Hey Ashlie!" Mia greeted.

"Hey you guys!" Ashlie returned the greeting. "The usual?"

Mia nodded. "Yep," Phoenix replied.

Ashlie wrote down their usual order and tore the ticket, stuffing it in her apron. "Alright, I'll be right back."

Phoenix sighed, clasping his hands in front of him as he looked at Mia. "So. How was work for you today?"

Mia shrugged as she rested her head in a palm. "Eh. Too much paperwork, in my opinion."

Phoenix smiled. "You could always retire early and leave me the business. I _like _paperwork."

Mia laughed. "Right. And where would I go?"

Phoenix shrugged. "I could rehire you as my junior employee. They don't get much paperwork."

Mia laughed. "Ah. So now your devious plot unfolds."

Phoenix laughed before changing the subject. "I know you hate talking about work while off the job, but I've noticed you really focusing on something the past few days. What's going on?"

Mia hesitated, looking aside in thought. "Well… I don't want to cast speculations out in the open before I'm sure. So let's just say I think I'm on to something big, and if so, it could mean the world for the firm."

"Anything I can do to help?" Phoenix offered, leaning off the table as his food was placed in front of him.

Mia shook her head. "No. Sorry," she said apologetically, "but this is a pretty serious claim I'm onto. If I'm wrong, it could be the end of my career."

Phoenix eyed her with concern. "Just what exactly are you working on? Are you sure it's safe for you to be working on this alone?"

Mia nodded. "Not that it's safe, but that I think I have a good enough lead to come out okay on this. I can't explain anything right now, but maybe later, I can tell you the basics."

Phoenix shrugged, confident in his boss to retain discretion when necessary, and started in on his burger.

* * *

**August 3, 9:47 AM  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 2**

Phoenix Wright sat on the couch, written testimonies in hand, as he waited for the trial of Larry Butz to start. He couldn't shake the slight nervousness of being on his first case. He wondered exactly how the trial would pan out today.

"Phoenix!"

He looked up to see his boss, Mia Fey standing before him. "Hey, Mia." He noticed she looked slightly flustered and out of breath. "Are you alright? You're not looking your classy self."

She managed a wry grin as she waved off his concern. "I'm just glad I made it on time." She put her hands on her hips as she regarded him. "Well, again, I have to say I'm impressed, Phoenix. Not everyone takes on a murder trial right off the bat like this." She smiled warmly. "It says a lot about you… and your client as well."

Phoenix scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "Um… thanks." He straightened his tie as he looked away from Mia. "Actually, it's because I owe him a favor."

That surprised Mia. "A favor? You mean you knew the defendant before this case?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. Actually, I kind of owe my current job to him, in a weird sort of way." He shrugged. "He's one of the reasons I became an attorney."

Mia shrugged while smiling. "Well that's news to me."

Phoenix smiled. "I want to help him out any way I can. I just…" Phoenix shrugged, unable to think of the words. "…really wanna help him. I owe him that much."

Mia smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the most despairing cry she had ever heard.

"It's over! My life, everything, it's all over!"

Mia looked toward the racket and saw a man with spiky blond hair and an orange jacket crying. "Isn't that your client screaming over there?"

Phoenix winced. "Yeah…that's him."

"Death! Despair! Ooooh! I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna die!"

Mia looked on in concern as the man continued to scream in sorrow. "It sounds like he wants to die…"

Phoenix shook his head. "Unlikely. He's always been a little overreactive."

By now, the man had noticed both lawyers in the room and had made his way over to his friend. "Nick!"

Phoenix nodded with a smile. "Good morning, Larry."

"Dude, I'm so guilty! Tell them I'm guilty!" Phoenix cocked his eyebrow at that statement. "Gimme the death sentence! I ain't afraid to die!"

"What? I thought you said you didn't do it, Larry!" Phoenix almost felt himself lose the little courage he had going into this case.

Larry covered his eyes as he began to cry again. "Dude, it's all over! I can't live in a world without her! I can't! Who took her away from me, man? Who would do this?"

Phoenix nodded, understanding his friend's sudden claim of guilt. "I don't know, Larry. If I can, I'll find out who did this, but I'm responsible for proving your innocence. And that's just what I'm going to do."

"Aw man…" Larry hung his head. "Who would do something like that… and pin it on me?"

Phoenix opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the bailiff. "Will the defendant and his lawyer please proceed to the courtroom?"

"That's our cue, Phoenix." Mia said.

Phoenix nodded, standing. "Come on, Larry. We'll get this sorted out, I promise."

"Dude…this sucks."

* * *

**August 3, 10:00 AM  
District Court  
Courtroom No. 2**

The courtroom was full of people on the jury, all speaking about the current case. Phoenix heard some say the man was obviously guilty; just look at him crying over there. Others felt sympathetic and didn't think he had it in him. Still others believed only the case would present the evidence to decide Mr. Butz's fate. Phoenix himself knew that Larry was innocent, but whether he could prove this in court or not remained to be seen. It was all up to the prosecution to trip up, and then Phoenix would have them.

_CLACK!_

The judge began the court with a smack of his gavel. "The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Larry Butz."

Across from him, the prosecutor, Winston Payne, cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

The judge looked to Phoenix Wright, cueing him to reply. "The defense is ready, Your Honor." He mentally patted himself on the back for appearing confident in his first case thus far.

Apparently the judge wasn't convinced, or was going to be sure of the defense's competence anyway. "Mr. Wright. This is your first trial, is it not?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, Your Honor. Forgive me if I come off a tad nervous." He allowed himself a small smile, thankful that the judge returned it.

"Very well. Do note that your conduct during this trial will decide the fate of your client. Murder is a serious charge." He leaned toward Phoenix to better emphasize his words. "For your client's sake, I hope you can control your nerves."

Phoenix nodded, unfazed. "Yes, Your Honor."

The judge nodded, pleased with the defense's composure and proceeded with the case. "And now, a question for the prosecution, Mr. Payne?"

Payne, who had been glaring at Phoenix like a lion before his prey, looked back to the judge. "Yes, Your Honor?"

The judge cleared his throat. "In the court records, we see the victim, Cindy Stone, was struck with a blunt object. Would you explain to the court just what that 'object' was?"

Payne nodded and pulled out a statue from below his podium. "The murder weapon was this statue of 'The Thinker.' It was found lying on the floor next to the victim." He gave the statue to the bailiff, who presented it to the judge.

"Hm… I see…" He held it out to the bailiff. "Please allow the defense to review this piece of evidence."

The bailiff brought the statue over to Phoenix, who looked over the statue with a genius-intellect, memorizing every facet of the statue. There were several suspicious details he took note of, but didn't comment on, as they might prove vital to the case. He handed it back to the bailiff, who in turn brought it back to the judge.

"Thank you, Mr. Payne. The court accepts this statue into evidence." He set the statue aside and slammed the gavel onto the table once.

The trial of Larry Butz had begun.

"Mr. Payne," the judge began, "the prosecution may call its first witness."

Payne smiled and stood straighter. "The prosecution calls the defendant, Mr. Butz, to the stand."

With a nervous gulp, Larry Butz walked to the stand, looking absolutely terrified. After the bailiff swore him in, Mr. Payne began.

"Ahem. Mr. Butz, is it not true that the victim had recently dumped you?"

Phoenix held his breath, knowing Larry was prone to shoot off at the mouth at the best of times. He wasn't disappointed as Larry pointed vigorously at Payne. "Hey! Watch it, buddy! We were great together! Like Romeo and Juliet…uh… Cleopatra and Mark Anthony!" Phoenix cocked an eyebrow at the analogies. _Not the best comparisons, Larry…they all died in the end._ Larry continued. "I wasn't dumped! She just wasn't taking my calls… or seeing me…ever." His vigor reignited as he looked back at Payne. "What's it got to do with this case anyway?!"

Unfazed, Payne replied. "Mr. Butz, what you describe is generally what we mean by 'dumped.'" He smiled a cruel smile. "In fact, she had completely abandoned you and was seeing other men." He crossed his arms. "She had just returned from overseas with one of them the day before the murder."

To Larry, this was news. "Whaddya mean 'one of them?' Lies! All of it, lies! I don't believe you!"

Payne ignored Larry and pulled out a small booklet. "Your Honor, the victim's passport." He thumbed through it as he spoke. "According to this, the victim was in Paris until the day before she died." The bailiff accepted the passport and brought it to Phoenix to review as evidence before bringing it back to the judge, who accepted it into evidence.

"Hm…Indeed. She appeared to have returned the day before the murder."

Phoenix could see Larry looking hopeless as the latter said, "Dude…No way…" The realization that Cindy might have been seeing many men had just gotten through to him, and Phoenix could feel the case getting slightly more dangerous.

Payne continued. " The victim was a model, but didn't have a large income. To compensate, it appears that the victim had several 'sugar daddies.' In other words, older men who gave her money and gifts for various types of…affection." He smiled in a snooty kind of way as Larry stared on, the words tearing him up on the inside. "She took their money and used it to support her lifestyle." He crossed his arms. "We can clearly see what type of woman this Ms. Stone was. Tell me, Mr. Butz. What do you think of her now?"

Phoenix had had enough. "_OBJECTION!_" He called out, stunning the entire courtroom with his impressive vocals. "My client had no idea the victim was seeing other men! That question is irrelevant to this case!" He looked at Larry directly with a piercing gaze. "You will _not _answer that question, Mr. Butz!" Larry, caught unawares, nodded dumbfounded.

"_OBJECTION!" _Payne shouted out. "You have no way of knowing the defendant's true story, Phoenix Wright! For all you know, he could be a great actor and told you any sob story in the book to gain your trust."

"_OBJECTION! _I don't have to know! The court can clearly see the defendant's face!" Everyone looked to Larry, who was still looking dumbfounded. "The defendant clearly had no idea the victim was seeing other men! This isn't the face of a killer caught in the act! It's of a man shocked by betrayal!"

"Betrayal! I'm glad you mentioned it!" Payne pointed at Larry. "I believe we can see that the accused's motive is clear!"

"Perhaps…" the judge said, looking at Payne with a critical eye.

"It's not so hard to believe when the defendant answers this next question. Witness!" Larry looked at Payne with a hard glance. "You went to the victim's apartment on the day of the murder, did you not?"

Caught unawares, Larry could only gulp.

Payne pressed him. "Well? Did you? Or did you not?"

Larry suddenly crossed his arms, looking snide. "Well, maybe I did, and maybe I didn't." He looked at Phoenix for approval for parrying the prosecution's question. His look of triumph was met with Phoenix's glare that said it all: _Tell. The. Truth._ Larry faltered and leaned on the podium. "O-okay okay. I was there. I went."

The court burst into noise as each person speculated on this new development. Only when the judge slammed his gavel several times and screamed for order did the court quiet down.

"Well, Mr. Butz?" The judge didn't look to favorable for Larry, but Larry waved off his glare casually.

"Dude, chill! She wasn't home, man. Never saw her."

"_OBJECTION!_ Your Honor, the defendant is lying!" Payne shouted.

The judge cocked an eyebrow at him. "How so, Mr. Payne?"

Payne smiled. "If Your Honor allows it, the prosecution would like to call a witness who can prove Mr. Butz is lying."

The judge looked at Phoenix, who was looking focused, before looking back at Payne and nodding. "Very well. Bring in your witness."

"The prosecution calls Mr. Frank Sahwit to the stand!"

The bailiff escorted Larry off the stand and to the side as Frank Sahwit walked into the courtroom. Larry gave Frank an evil look but otherwise cooperated as the bailiff escorted him to the defense's side of the room. As for Frank Sahwit, Phoenix had never seen a more shady looking character. He looked too cheerful for Phoenix's taste, and kept casting glances across the courtroom. His hands were always fidgeting with something, and even though he wore a nice purple suit, it didn't suit him in the least. Something was off about this guy, of that he was sure.

Payne began. "Mr. Sahwit, you sell newspaper subscriptions, is this correct?"

"Oh, oh yes! Newspapers, yes!" Frank replied, a little too quickly in Phoenix's opinion. And that wasn't the worst of the sentence, but Phoenix kept his comments to himself for now.

The judge nodded to Frank. "Mr. Sahwit, you may proceed with your testimony. Please tell the court what you saw on the day of the murder. Your testimony will be recorded for the prosecution and the defense, so please speak clearly." He cast a glance at a elderly lady at a computer sitting to one side, who nodded for him to begin.

Frank nodded. "Very well! I was going door-to-door, selling subscriptions when I saw a man leaving an apartment. I thought he must be in a hurry, because he left the door half-open behind him. Thinking it strange, I looked inside the apartment. Then I saw her lying there…A woman…not moving…dead! I quailed in fright and found myself unable to go inside! I thought to call the police immediately, but the phone in her apartment wasn't working. I had to go to a nearby park and call from a public phone. I remember the time exactly! It was 1:00pm! The man who ran was, without a doubt, the man standing right over there!"

The judge furrowed his brow in thought as he considered the testimony. "Incidentally, why wasn't the phone in the victim's apartment working?"

"Your Honor," Payne provided, "at the time of the murder, there was a blackout in the building."

The judge looked doubtful. "Aren't phones supposed to work during a blackout?"

"Yes, Your Honor. However, some cordless phones do not function properly. The phone that Mr. Sahwit tried to use was one of these cordless phones." He produced a piece of paper in an official folder. "I have a record of the blackout for your perusal, Your Honor."

"The defense requests to see this record of the blackout, Your Honor," Phoenix put in before the bailiff could grab the document."

The judge nodded. "Very well." He waved the bailiff to the defense, who allowed Phoenix to look over the record before handing it back to the bailiff.

The judge accepted the document from the bailiff before looking at Phoenix, who was just now accepting Sahwit's testimony from the lady who had typed it up word for word. "Now, Mr. Wright. Are you ready to begin your cross-examination?"

Phoenix nodded, having discussed his role in the court the day before with Mia. "Yes, Your Honor."

The judge nodded. "Very well. You may begin."

Phoenix nodded and looked at the witness. "Mr. Frank Sahwit. You say you sell subscriptions for a newspaper. Can you tell me what that newspaper is?"

Frank smiled cheerfully. "Why, the Californian Gazette! Why do you ask? Would you like a subscription?"

Phoenix shook his head. "Frankly, no. I neither want one, nor could you sign me up for one if I did." Frank faltered and Phoenix continued. "I know for a fact that the Californian Gazette does not gain subscribers with salespeople selling subscriptions. To subscribe to the Gazette, you must do so online." He looked out at the courtroom. "Any of the respected jury who receives the Californian Gazette can clearly agree with my statement." Frank was visibly shocked as several jury members, including the judge, nodded their heads.

"The defense has a point, Mr. Sahwit." The judge said. "I receive the Californian Gazette, and I must renew through the internet, not through a salesperson."

Speechless, Frank could only stare. Phoenix continued. "That doesn't concern me, though it does lend some question to your credibility. The problem I have with your testimony is the time you called the police. Are you certain it was 1:00pm?"

Frank nodded angrily, as if daring Phoenix to challenge him again. "Yes. Absolutely."

"You're positive?"

"Yes! It was 1:00pm, for certain!"

"Funny, your statement directly contradicts the autopsy report, which notes the time of death at some time after 4pm. There wasn't a body to find at 1:00pm." He crossed his arms and glared at the witness. "Can you explain this three-hour gap?"

Clearly distraught, Frank began fidgeting with his hands. "Oh, er… that… um…"

"_OBJECTION!" _Payne shouted. "This is trivial! The witness merely forgot the time! It would have made no difference in the court if he had never even shared the time!"

"_OBJECTION!" _Phoenix replied. "Because he _has _shared the time, and the wrong one at that, his credibility is in question! And as we all know in murder cases, time is a very important factor!" Phoenix slammed the table with an open hand. "We must know the exact time of _everything_ in the case! To leave it up to speculation is poor work on our part!"

The judge nodded. "I agree with the defense. Mr. Sahwit," he looked at the witness. "Why were you so certain that you found the body at 1:00pm?"

"I…er…well… Gee, that's a really good question…" Sahwit thought for a moment before grabbing the podium. "Wait! I remember now!"

The judge stopped him before he could continue. "Would you like to give your testimony again?"

"Yes, Your Honor! Please!"

The judge nodded to the woman who recorded testimonies before nodding at Sahwit. "Proceed, then."

"You see, when I found the body, I _heard _the time! There was a voice saying the time… It was probably coming from the television inside. But it was three hours off, so it must have been a video of a taped program or something that the victim had been watching when she was brutally murdered!" He smiled, pleased with himself. "That's why I thought it was 1:00pm! I'm terribly sorry about the misunderstanding." He wiped his forehead of sweat that Phoenix knew wasn't from the heat.

"Hm…" the judge said, thinking. "So you say you heard a voice saying the time on a taped program." The judge looked like he had his doubts about the testimony, but he looked to Wright and nodded. "You may begin your cross-examination, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix didn't even wait for the written transcript, having memorized the testimony already. "Mr. Sahwit, again, I have a problem believing your testimony. You say you heard a voice saying the time, and that the voice came from the television. Earlier today, you mentioned how you didn't enter the premises. I'm curious…how do you know it was a television and not, say…a radio?"

Confused, Sahwit furrowed his brow. "Well, I guess it could've come from a radio…"

"Incidentally," Payne interjected, "there was no radio found on the premises. There was only one large television. The witness has testified. He heard the time."

"That's what concerns me, Mr. Payne!" Phoenix replied fiercely. He turned to the judge. "The prosecution has presented evidence of a blackout on the victim's apartment building that lasted from noon that day, to 6pm that evening. Even if Mr. Sahwit was there at 1:00pm, which I doubt, he couldn't have heard a voice telling the time from a television set."

Again, Frank was speechless, unable to explain the contradiction.

The judge nodded. "The defense has a point." He looked at Frank with a critical eye. "Do you have an explanation for this, Mr. Sahwit?"

"No…I…uh… I find it quite puzzling myself! Quite!" He fidgeted as he thought. "Wait! I know! I remember now!"

"Mr. Sahwit?" the judge asked threateningly. "The court would like to hear an accurate testimony from the beginning. These constant corrections are harming your credibility." He studied Frank as the latter couldn't sit still and was visibly sweating. "That, and you seem rather… distraught."

Abruptly, Frank stopped his fidgeting. "M-my apologies, Your Honor! It… er… it must have been the shock of finding the body!"

The judge sighed. "Very well, Mr. Sahwit. Let's hear your testimony once more, please."

"Actually, I didn't 'hear' the time, I 'saw' it. There was a table clock in the apartment, wasn't there?" Frank cast a nervous glance at Payne, who almost imperceptibly nodded. "Yeah, the murder weapon! The killer used it to hit the victim! What must have been what I saw!"

Phoenix sighed as he leaned on the podium, already confident that this case was over, and that this witness's credibility was destroyed. The judge, meanwhile, was thinking about the testimony. "You saw a clock?" He stroked his great beard in thought. "That might explain it…" He looked at Phoenix. "You may cross-examine the witness, Mr. Wright."

"Thank you, Your Honor." Phoenix again wasted no time questioning Sahwit. "Mr. Sahwit, would you please repeat what you said about the table clock in the apartment?"

Confused and wary, Frank began fidgeting again. "The…uh… clock?" He began to wring his hands. "T-the killer used it to hit the victim, right? It was the murder weapon."

"Your Honor, I find that hard to believe!" Phoenix pointed to the statue on the judge's desk. "That _statue_ was submitted _by _the prosecution as the murder weapon! How on Earth is that a clock?!"

Angered by yet another contradiction, Sahwit slammed his fist down on the stand. "You and your contradictions and evidence! Just who do you think you are?!"

"Answer the question, Mr. Sahwit!"

"Hey, I… I saw it there, okay! That statue's a clock!" Sahwit looked so distraught, Phoenix didn't think he was thinking clearly. Phoenix knew the truth about this statue after looking at it carefully, but the court had no idea.

"Your Honor, if I may…" Payne pleaded.

"Yes, Mr. Payne?" the judge asked, curious to see what the prosecution would do to avoid this deadly trap.

"As the witness stated, this statue is indeed a clock. The neck is a switch. You just tilt it, and it says the time out loud. As it doesn't look like a clock, I submitted it as a statue. My apologies."

The judge nodded. "I see…" He leaned on the table, looking hard at Sahwit. "So the murder weapon was a table clock after all." He looked at Wright. "Well, Mr. Wright? It appears the witness's testimony was correct. This is a clock." He hefted the statue for Phoenix to see. "Do you have any problems with his testimony now?" It was almost as if the judge was hinting to him about something.

Phoenix appreciated the gesture, but needed no such hinting. "There is indeed. First we must ask how Mr. Frank Sahwit knows this statue is a clock. If the neck needs to be tilted for the time to be said aloud, we must ask ourselves why Frank Sahwit was inside the apartment, _and _why he was even touching this piece of evidence when there had been a murder." Phoenix held up the transcript of Frank's testimonies thus far. "The witness testified under oath to never entering the apartment. Why, then, did he hold this clock in his hand? That was the _only _way he could have discovered the statue was a clock."

"Indeed," the judge said, looking critically at Sahwit.

"I'll save the court the trouble of speculating. The witness knows this statue is a clock because he entered the apartment on the day of the murder!"

Frank was losing composure fast, and Payne's protests were drowned out by Frank's shouts. "Oh yeah? Prove it! Prove I went in there!"

Phoenix leaned on his podium. "I'll do better than that! I can prove you killed her with the statue!" He pointed at Frank vigorously. "You struck her with the clock, and the shock of the blow triggered the clock's voice! That was the sound you heard!"

At this proclamation, the court burst into shouts of disbelief. The judge rapped his gavel fiercely, calling for order. "Order in the court! Order!" The jury quickly regained their composure, and the judge looked at Wright. "Intriguing. Please continue, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, Your Honor." He looked at Sahwit. "Mr. Sahwit, the sound must have left quite an impression on you. Understandable, since the murder weapon spoke just as you hit the victim. That voice was burned into your mind. That's why you were so certain about the time."

"_OBJECTION!"_ Payne interrupted. "What's the meaning of this? This is all baseless conjecture!"

Phoenix glared at Payne. "Baseless…?" He pointed at Sahwit, who looked to be in fits. "Just look at the witness's face!"

Frank Sahwit was speechless, glaring daggers at Phoenix.

"Would the witness care to elaborate? Did you strike the victim with the clock?" The judge looked menacingly at Frank, and even Phoenix could feel the danger of the judge's glare.

"I…I… That… that day… I… I never! The clock! I heard…. I mean… I saw… Nggg! Graaaaaaaah!" Frank lost it, grabbed his toupee, and threw it at Phoenix Wright, who aptly dodged it. "Shutupshutupshutup! I hate you!" He pointed at Larry. "It was him, I tell you! I saw him! He killed that woman! He killed her, and he should burn! He should die for what he's done!"

His outburst caused another outburst among the jury, and the judge had to slam his gavel down several times to restore order. "Order! Order in the court, I say!"

Payne used this opportunity to call out to the judge. "Your Honor, a moment please!" He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "There isn't a shred of evidence supporting the defense's claims!"

The judge nodded. "Mr. Wright! In such a delicate matter as accusing someone of murder, you must have evidence supporting your claim! Can you prove the sound the witness heard was from the clock?"

Phoenix shrugged. "Sound the clock right now, in court."

The judge nodded. "Very well." He picked up the clock and looked to the prosecution. "How did you say you were to activate the clock?"

"T-twist it's neck, Your Honor." Payne managed to say, and Phoenix could see that he was on the right track. Payne wasn't looking too good.

The judge did as Payne said, twisting the neck of the statue. There was a small beep, then…

[_I think it's 8:25am…_]

The judge cocked an eyebrow. "Well…it certainly is a strange way to announce the time." He set down the clock. "So, we've heard the clock. What are your conclusions, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix looked to Payne. "Mr. Payne. Can you tell me what time it is right now?"

Payne looked at his watch, confused, and read "It's 11:25…" He hesitated and stifled a yelp as he realized what Phoenix was driving at.

Phoenix nodded. "As you can see, the clock appears to be three hours slow, which explains how 1:00 was burned into Frank Sahwit's mind. Now the court may ask me to explain how I know that the clock was running three hours slow on the day of the murder." He pointed into the air, as if making another point. "It wasn't." He smiled at the general confusion about the courtroom. "I ask the court to direct their attention to the evidence. Specifically, the victim's passport." The judge picked up the passport, looking it over. Phoenix continued for his benefit. "You may recall earlier today that the prosecution presented this evidence with the explanation that the victim had been in Paris up until the day before the murder. This passport confirms their claim, and the court sees no reason to believe differently. That, in turn, answers another question: why was the clock wrong?" He leaned on the defense table as he explained. "Very simply explained, Your Honor. The time difference between us and Paris is nine hours. Instead of running three hours slow, this clock was running nine hours fast. Ms. Cindy Stone had just forgotten to set her clock back to Californian time." He smiled. "And this theory is supported by the witness's testimonies, which leaves nothing to question."

The judge nodded, stroking his beard. "What then are you proposing, Mr. Wright? I would hear your entire theory."

"_OBJECTION!"_ Payne shouted, but the judge shook his head.

"Objection overruled!" the judged shouted to Payne, who visibly shrank. The judge looked back at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, please continue."

Phoenix nodded. "The murder weapon was found with no fingerprints, and was only found stained with the victim's blood. Judging from Mr. Sahwit's impression of the time when he allegedly struck Ms. Stone with the statue, I am led to believe that he was not expecting to murder her. I believe this murder was not premeditated. That leads me to believe that Mr. Sahwit was surprised by Ms. Stone. The only reason I can think of Mr. Sahwit being surprised by the victim in the victim's own home is that Mr. Sahwit is a common burglar. His cover is that of a newspaper salesmen selling subscriptions. When he saw my client leave the victim's apartment, he believed that my client was the true owner of the apartment, and that he was out for the day. Believing he had an easy job with the apartment, he was not expecting Ms. Stone to arrive soon after he began his work. Surprised, he grabbed the nearest thing and hit Ms. Stone to keep her from calling out in alarm. Shocked by his own actions, the voice of the clock left the time imprinted into his mind." Phoenix smiled at Mr. Sahwit. "Isn't that right, Mr. Sahwit?"

Frank Sahwit gaped at Phoenix, again speechless, before fainting on the spot. The court burst into pandemonium at this new revelation, and it took the judge a good minute of rapping his gavel to calm down the jury. "Order! Order in the court!" The judge looked at his bailiff and pointed at the unconscious Frank Sahwit. "Bailiff! Get that criminal out of here!"

The bailiff nodded and handcuffed the witness, accepting the help of two policemen that were called to take away the murderer. Only when the double doors had closed behind the two officers did the judge resume the trial.

"Well. This case has certainly turned out differently than we all expected." He arranged his robes before looking at Wright. "Mr. Wright?"

"Yes, Your Honor?"

"I have to say, I'm impressed. I don't think I've ever seen someone complete a defense so quickly… and find the true culprit at the same time. Your conduct and wisdom in this case is to be commended."

Phoenix nodded. "Thank you, Your Honor."

The judge looked back to the defense, particularly Mia. "Ms. Fey. It's my understanding that you've taken Mr. Wright under your wing, correct?"

Mia Fey, who had been silent the entire time, spoke. "Yes, Your Honor."

The judge nodded. "You have taught him well. I've never seen a more capable defense attorney."

Mia smiled at Phoenix as she answered the judge. "Thank you, Your Honor."

The judge nodded at Larry Butz, who was brought before him. "At this point, it's only a formality, but the court finds the defendant, Mr. Larry Butz not guilty. Congratulations, Mr. Butz." He rose and hammered his gavel one more time. "This court is adjourned."

* * *

**August 3, 2:32 PM  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 2**

"You were terrific, Phoenix!" Mia congratulated. "You didn't need me there at all!"

Phoenix shrugged. "I still appreciated your presence. It was comforting to know I could turn to you if something stumped me."

Mia smiled. "Thank you, Phoenix. Though I hardly doubt anything could've stumped you in there. You handled yourself very well! I've never seen a trial end on such a satisfying note!"

Phoenix smiled and turned to Larry, visibly thrown off to see his friend crying. "Larry? What's wrong now? You won!"

"But my Cindy-windy's gone, man! Gone forever!"

Mia dissolved the situation with the tact Phoenix always admired. "Congratulations, Larry! I can see the headlines now! 'Larry Butz, Innocent!'" She smiled at him. "You should feel proud!"

Larry smiled nervously. "Oh…thanks. I owe it all to you guys." He looked pleadingly at them. "I won't forget this. L-let's celebrate! Dinner? Movie? My treat, guys!"

Mia smiled, shaking her head. "Oh, no, I couldn't."

Larry didn't falter, holding out a statue that looked oddly familiar. "O-oh, here! Take this then! It's a present!"

Mia accepted it, looking it over with fascination. "Larry…wasn't this the evidence that the police…"

"Actually," Larry interrupted, "I made this clock for her! I made one for her and one for me."

"Realy? You? You made this?" Phoenix laughed. Mia couldn't fake surprise easily. She smiled warmly. "Thank you, Larry. I'll keep it as a memento." She set it down on one of the couches as Larry turned to Phoenix.

"Yo, Nick… Can you believe it? I was so into that chick, and she was just playing me for a fool!" He visibly faltered. "Don't that make you wanna just cry, man?"

Phoenix crossed his arms. "I wouldn't be so sure." He winked at Mia, who smiled as she knew what he was getting at.

"W-whaddya mean?" Larry asked hopefully.

Phoenix gestured to the clock Larry had just given to Mia. "The clock you just gave Mia was exactly like the one the police found at the crime scene."

"Well…yeah… but what does that mean?"

Phoenix smiled. "It means Cindy took the clock with her to Paris! It's quite a heavy clock; not something you take around with you unless it means something to you." Phoenix patted Larry on the shoulder. "I think she thought of you a lot, Larry. Why else would she keep something you made her?"

Larry sniffed, thinking it over. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right." He wiped his nose on his sleeve and sighed. "Hey Nick. I'm glad I asked you to be my lawyer. Really, I am. Thanks, dude."

Phoenix smiled. "Not a problem, my friend."

Larry turned to go. "I guess I'm free to go now. I hope to see you guys later!" He waved to them as he left the courthouse, leaving Phoenix and Mia alone in the lobby.

Mia sighed. "Well, I think our work here is done! Shall we be off?"

Phoenix nodded, packing up his folder and things. "Yeah, I guess so. That went so much smoother than I thought it would." He thumbed through the testimonies he had gathered yesterday. "I didn't even have to explain his alibi."

Mia smiled and rested a hand on Phoenix's shoulder. "So, how about dinner? On me?

Phoenix smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Sounds good!"

. . . . .

**And so, Phoenix Wright, defense attorney, completed his first case with a complete acquittal, as well as finding the real culprit in the crime. The man would move on in life to be one of the greatest defense lawyers of his time. He would lose and gain friends, acquire allies and enemies alike. Through it all, he would fight for justice and for truth. His name is Phoenix Wright. He is an Ace Attorney.**


	2. Turnabout Sisters, Investigation 1

**September 5, 9:27 AM  
Fey & Co. Law Offices**

Mia Fey, lawyer and owner of Fey & Co. Law Offices, sat in her office, filing through her junior partner's first case, still elated that he had so decidedly won in such a fashion. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of him in years to come. He would surely become a great lawyer and a good partner. She hesitated at the word.

_Partner_…

She admitted to herself that she believed she felt something between them that could grow in time. They were already close, and could share even the most personal of subjects between each other. But she had never taken the next step. And Phoenix was too nervous to, she knew. She stifled a laugh at the thought of Phoenix, so on fire last month in the courtroom, tripping over his feet trying to ask her out on a date. She was hoping he would someday. She would like to see where it would go if they attempted a closer relationship.

Just as she was entertaining the thought, she came across the papers detailing the evidence in Phoenix's last case, the statue of "the thinker." She found it amazing that Larry could have made such a clock. It was so beautifully crafted. She had expected it to have been made from a prestigious company. She shrugged. The world was full of surprises.

At the thought of the thinker, she suddenly remembered something and reached for her phone. It rang three times before another woman picked up the phone on her end. "_Hello? This is Maya."_

"Hey Maya, it's me," she said to her little sister, glad to hear her voice after so long.

"_Mia! What's up_?" Maya's voice said, excited to hear from her sister. "_You haven't called in a while_."

"Sorry," Mia apologized, fiddling with the phone cord, wrapping it around her finger. "I've been so busy. How you been?"

"_Well, LONELY. And it's all YOUR fault_." Mia was expecting the pout, and could hear the younger Fey's stifled chuckle on the other line. "_Nah, I'm just teasing. I've been great! I'm finally getting used to having my own place._"

Mia smiled. "That's good to hear."

"_Yeah, it was rough the first few months. The neighbors were so loud and had fights all the time. But the landlord drove them out, and the new neighbor is pretty quiet. Like, serial killer quiet._"

Mia rolled her eyes. "You're weird, you know that?"

"_At least I don't make a living wearing skirts and pantyhose talking people to death_."

"Right, you just wear a full dress and speak to spirits."

"_That's right_!" Maya said with pride, and Mia couldn't help but laugh.

"Actually," Mia said, getting down to business. "I'm calling because I have a favor to ask…"

She heard her sister sigh. "_I know, I know. You want me to hold evidence for you?"_

Mia smiled. "Sharp as always!"

"_It's not a bunch of fake hundreds again, is it?" _Maya said. "_If it is, this time I'm gonna spend it."_

Mia laughed. "No, thank goodness it's not. I don't need to bust you out of jail." She leaned forward on the desk, looking at another set of papers on her desk. "There's a lot of fuss about the upcoming trial…" She set the papers down. "I just don't feel safe keeping the evidence here."

"_I gotcha. So what is it this time?"_

She looked at the statue of the thinker, feeling strange that the piece of evidence was so vital to more than one case. "It's a clock, believe it or not."

"_A clock?"_ The evidence even sounded strange to her sister. To her, a clock can't be that crucial to a case.

"Yeah, it's made to look like that statue, "The Thinker." And it tells you the time! I thought you might like it. You always liked toys."

She smiled as her sister huffed. "_Hey! I'm not a little girl anymore, Sis!"_

She laughed. "Now, now. You know I'm only teasing." She looked back at the clock. "But anyway, it's not working at the moment. I had to take the clockwork out."

"_Laaaaame…_"

"Hey, I had to do it, okay? I put some papers in it instead."

"_Ah, so that's the evidence, then?"_

Mia shrugged to herself. "Hmmm, yeah. There's a possibility it might turn out that way. I can't say for certain yet. I just need you to hold on to it for me."

"_Alrighty, that's no problem._"

"Great! Can you come by the office tonight, say 9:00, to pick it up? I'll be in a pretrial meeting until then."

"_Okay, Sis, but I expect dinner! Something good! Like…" _Mia waited for it. "_…burgers!" _Mia rolled her eyes as she smiled. "_I could really go for a good burger."_

"Okay, okay. We'll hit the usual joint."

Mia could practically feel Maya's smile through the phone. "_Alright! It's a deal! See you soon!"_

"Yep. I'll be waiting, Maya." She hung up the phone, sighing in satisfaction before going back to the papers.

**. . . . .**

**September 5, 8:43 PM  
Fey & Co. Law Offices**

Mia sighed, putting her head in her hands as she tried to think of how all the pieces of the puzzle fit together. Her current case was one of absolute confusion, one that she had been working on her whole life to figure out. Somehow, though, the pieces that she needed were eluding her, and no amount of researching was bringing about the answers.

She stood and walked to the water cooler in the hallway, grabbing a drink and hoping to clear her head of all the names and dates and events floating around in her head. She had thought about asking Phoenix for help; he most certainly could help her figure out the missing pieces, but she didn't wanted to involve him if at all possible. Not with the criminal she was dealing with. She was almost sure he was on to her, and suspected her for sniffing around his business, but he hadn't made any sort of action yet. If he did, though, Mia wasn't ready, and wouldn't be able to survive the political backlash.

She thought about where Phoenix's career was heading, and how well he would do. She had her doubts about him, yes, but only because he wasn't experienced. There were things that books couldn't teach you, things that only experience would keep you looking for. She held high hopes for him, though. He was a genius when it came to court cases. She completely believed that in a few short years, he could open up a law firm of his own and become a well-known lawyer. He was certainly resourceful enough.

Her musings were cut short by a sudden knocking at the door. Surprised by this strange event – who would knock on the door at so late an hour? It was too early for Maya – she set down her Styrofoam cup and walked to the door of the firm, opening it slightly and peering out. "Hello?"

Her heart stopped. There he was. The man she was gathering evidence on. The executive officer of Bluecorp.

Redd White.

The taller man flashed a sparkling smile at her, his pompous hair slick with gel and his purple suit obsessively crisp and well-ironed. "Hello, Ms. Fey! How are you this evening?"

Mia hesitated, mentally thrown off by his sudden appearance. "Uh… Fine.. I'm fine." She opened the door a little more and stepped into view, not bothering to mask the confusion on her face. "Can I help you, Mr. White?"

White nodded, smiling. "I'm hoping you can, actually. You see, I'm in need of help, and you're the only one who I can get to help me." He took a closer step, and Mia unconsciously backed away a step. "May I come in? It's rather chilly out."

Thrown off by everything so far, Mia didn't answer, nor did she stop him when White took it upon himself to enter the firm. She looked out the door, briefly wishing that Phoenix were here with her before closing the door.

White had already walked down the length of the hall, hands behind his back as he stared at the paintings lining the wall with feigned interest. "What can I do for you tonight, Mr. White?" Mia asked, keeping her distance.

"Oh, it's much more simple than you might think, Ms. Fey." He turned to look at her, flashing a smile. "I just came to retrieve some of my possessions, that's all." He shrugged, smiling at her slightly relieved face.

She might have been relieved, but she was also confused. _What exactly did you leave here, Mr. White?_ "Well, what might that be? Do you have an idea of where you left it?"

White nodded. "Actually, this might come across as slightly strange… but I believe you might have come into possession of it."

Mia, who had been walking towards him, stopped and looked at him incredulously. "What exactly did you lose, Mr. White?"

White started walking down the hallway, further into the firm, as he answered. "Oh, I didn't lose it, Ms. Fey." He looked over his shoulder. "Someone stole it from me."

Mia gasped, staring after him as he took a left into her office. _He couldn't mean…_ "Stop!" She chased after him, almost tripping on her heels as she rounded into the office, where he was going through her papers on the desk. "Mr. White! What are you doing?!" She quickly crossed the room and grabbed the papers he was thumbing through, whisking them away before he could grab even one. He turned to her with a dangerous expression on his face, one that inspired a primal fear in Mia as he took a step toward her.

"Now, Miss Fey, I'll take what's mine…" He offered his hand to her. "The papers," he commanded.

She put the papers behind her back. "I'm sorry, Mr. White, but I can't give you what I don't have." She took a step back. "These are my other clients' papers. Strictly confidential, of course." She tried to give him an intimidating glare, but it melted under his terrifying gaze. It was only then did she realize that he had moved between her and the door, blocking her only escape.

"Miss Fey, you are a poor liar." He took another step. "I saw it before you swiped it from me. Now hand me the papers."

Mia gulped but didn't answer, stepping away from him as he took another step toward her. In one quick motion, he grabbed her violently and grabbed the papers from her hand, pushing her down, where she landed with a small squeak. She hit the glass light stand in the corner of her office, causing it to fall to the ground, spilling glass everywhere. "Hey! You can't…" She tried to stand and was quickly pushed down by the bigger man as he thumbed through the papers leisurely.

"Hm. Yes, everything's here." He looked at her and smiled as he tucked the papers away into an inside pocket of his jacket. "Thank you, Miss Fey. This would be terribly embarrassing if one of these papers fell into the wrong hands. Wouldn't you think so?" He walked away from her, where she cringed in fear, hoping he would just leave. "Well…it doesn't matter anymore." His hand brushed the statue of "The Thinker," and he turned back to her with an almost apologetic gaze. "I'm just sorry you had to get mixed up in this." He grabbed the statue and began walking back to her, where she backed away in horror, realizing what he was saying. "I can't allow you to reveal what you have discovered."

"Please! Please, no! Please! I…I…" Mia stuttered, tears streaming down her face as she backed away from him, trying to crawl away. Her back hit the wall, and she knew it was over. She looked up, tears brimming from her eyes as Redd White lifted the statue high above his head.

"Farewell, Miss Fey."

The statue came down, and Mia's world went black.

**. . . . .**

**September 5, 9:08 PM  
Fey & Co. Law Offices**

Phoenix Wright ran up to the door of the law firm, unable to shake the feeling that he was in for it. "Late for my first pretrial meeting…" He sighed, imagining Mia tapping her foot, waiting for him in her office. "I hope she lets me off easy…" He opened the door to a darkened hallway, shedding his coat as he closed the door. "Mia! I'm here! And I'm sorry!" He put his coat on the coat rack near the door, walking down the hallway, slowing as he neared the T-junction that separated his office with her office. The entire building was dark, making Phoenix edgy. "Huh…Maybe she went home." He looked at his watch, noting that he was over an hour late. "I wouldn't doubt it." He sighed, scratching the back of his head before his nose picked up an unusual smell. "What's that smell? Is that…" He sniffed the air, wondered how in the world he smelled… "Blood?" His heart jumped into his chest. "Mia!" He took off for her office, crashing through the door with a start. "Mia!" He looked around, seeing a scene that would forever be burned into his mind.

A young girl was crouched over Mia Fey's body, the former crying over the woman's body. Mia lay unmoving, a bloody welt on her head, hair and neck covered in blood.

"Mia…" he whispered, frozen on the spot. What had happened to her? He collapsed to his knees, struggling with what he was seeing before crawling closer and leaning closer to her. "Mia! Mia, please don't be dead!" He knew his boss and friend was dead, but didn't want to believe it. Her hair, face, and clothes were covered in blood from the head wound she had received. His vision blurred as tears brimmed in his eyes. "No…" He covered his mouth with his hand, taking deep breaths as he came to terms that the truth.

Mia Fey was dead.

He looked to the girl that was crying over her body. "Did you know Mia? What happened?"

The girl looked at him briefly. "I…I…" She didn't utter another word as she passed out from shock. Phoenix quickly caught her in his arms before she would collapse on Mia's body, rising to pull her up into his arms and carry her back to the hallway sofa. He left her there, drying his tears on a tissue along the way, and went back to Mia's body. He was still devastated by Mia's passing, but something inside him demanded justice, and so looked for any clues as to what had happened here. His critical eyes crossed the room, taking in everything and noting its significance. _Glass shards from a glass night stand…fairly new. Scattered papers…past clients. The statue of the thinker…coated in _blood? He looked closer at the statue, careful to not touch the object for fear of leaving fingerprints. "Blood…" he confirmed. He looked at Mia more carefully, hating to see her like this, but resolute in finding something to give him more understanding of what had happened. "Blunt trauma…" he said. "Probably instantaneous death…" his gaze lingered on Mia's blood-stricken face. "I hope. Oh, if I hadn't have been late!" His heart felt like exploding at the thought of his oversleeping. Why hadn't he set his alarm clock! Why had he taken a nap in the first place! If he hadn't have been so lazy, Mia would have been alive today!

He placed his head in his palm, his other hand a fist shaking in anger at himself. He sighed, realizing that wasn't going to get him anywhere and looked back at the ground, noticing a piece of paper near Mia. He crouched near it, where he could see one word written in blood. _Maya._

"Maya?" He turned the word over in his head. Did Mia write this? He grabbed the piece of paper carefully, turning it over to see that it was a receipt from a department store, dated yesterday. He filed the information away for later, standing. That was enough snooping around for now. He should be grieving over his friend, not snooping around their body like a ghoul. He made up his mind to call the police and walked over to the phone, picking up the receiver and staring in startled surprise as part of the receiver hung away from the other part. "What the… where are the screws?" It was like someone was trying to take apart the phone.

Before he could think any longer on the idea, he heard a scream from out the window of the office. "Police! Please, come quick!"

Startled, he looked out the window to see a woman in a pink shirt looking right at him with a phone up to her mouth. He moved to the window, partly afraid she suspected him to be the murder, but she moved away from the window as he neared it. He knocked on the window, hoping she would hear it from her room across the way, but she never returned. Sighing, he moved back to the other office, where the girl from earlier was sitting up on the couch, conscious again. He sat on the couch, putting distance between her and himself so as to not startle her. He stared at her for a moment as she stared at the ground, and he knew she was just as shocked by Mia's death.

He broke the silence tentatively. "How did you know Mia?"

She didn't answer, nor did she look at him.

"I worked with her," he said, attempting to form a connection with the girl. "She was my boss. And a good friend…"

The girl was silent a moment longer before answering softly. "I'm Maya…" She sniffled. "I was…her sister."

Phoenix's heart dropped even more, feeling pity for the girl. To lose one's own sister…

Before he even completed the thought, another formed in his mind. _The writing on the receipt… __**Maya**_**.**

Did Mia write this girl's name on the receipt?

He quickly rose and retrieved the note, returning and sitting by Maya. "Before Mia died, she wrote a message in her own blood." He produced the receipt and showed Maya.

Genuinely surprised, Maya looked at the note, and then back at Phoenix, tears still in her eyes. "That's…MY name!" She looked away in thought and shock, no telling what was going through her mind. "Why would she write my name?!"

Phoenix shrugged. "I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me."

Maya shook her head, still looking down as if staring through the floor. "I…I don't know."

Before they could talk any more, Phoenix heard the tell-tale sirens that signified the police. Maya looked at the door, a look of terror on her face, one that Phoenix suddenly hated to see. She couldn't be more than eighteen years old, and she was already thinking the police were coming for her. "Don't worry. They're not here for you. It'll be alright."

She stifled a sniff as she heard the cars park outside, doors open and close, and the police storm into the firm. Seconds later, a big burly man with brown hair, strong chin and fierce gaze walked in, his trench coat giving him an intimidating look as he scanned the room. He held a gun at the ready and, upon sighting both Phoenix and Maya, aimed it at them, crouching in a defensive posture. "Freeze! Police!"

Maya shied away from him, backing into Phoenix's arms, and Phoenix held her close, feeling a kindred spirit with her as he held up a hand. "Don't worry, officer. We're unarmed. We just got here not too long ago."

The man moved away from the entrance as more officers moved in, and only when they had their guns trained on the two of them did he put his away. "Alright. I'm Detective Dick Gumshoe. We received a report from the building across the way about a murder. I'm gonna need you two to sit tight while the rest of my boys search the premises." He nodded to the other officers, and all but one of them left to search the rest of the building. Gumshoe looked back at them. "Stay right there, and don't move," he warned before walking into Mia's office. Maya was still curled into Phoenix's arms, quivering in fright, while Phoenix rubbed her arm assuredly, staring at the officer that was left in charge of them. He turned over many thoughts in his head as the detective searched Mia's office, prevalent among them whether Maya had killed Mia or not. He almost laughed at the very idea of Maya killing her sister; the girl was in so much shock, it was a wonder he hadn't had to have called an ambulance already. She was most definitely not the killer.

Detective Gumshoe thought otherwise, of course. He returned, looking skeptical at best. "There's a dead body in there, alright." He crossed his arms and looked down at the two of them. "Either of you wanna own up to it?"

"We didn't do it, officer." Phoenix said. "We just got here ourselves and found our friend like that."

Gumshoe nodded, not entirely convinced. "Uh huh. Sadly, that's not a good enough alibi to keep you two off the list of suspects. And you two are at the top." He stared a moment longer before noticing the note Phoenix had brought to show Maya. He grabbed it off the sofa and looked at both sides before showing it to Phoenix. "This mean anything to you two?" He pointed at Maya's name written in blood.

Maya stared at the detective fearfully. "Um…"

Gumshoe leaned down and looked at her in the eye. "You got something you wanna tell me, little lady?"

"Can you please give her some space?" Phoenix asked. "Mia was her sister. It's still a bit of a shock to her."

"Back off, pal," Gumshoe said, giving Phoenix a little shove. "Someone's just been murdered. I'm gonna get the facts straight one way or another." He looked back at Maya. "So. You wanna tell me what the word on the note means?"

Maya started crying again. "It's…it's my name."

Gumshoe stared at her for a terrifying moment, saying nothing, before straightening and turning to the officer. "Take her to the precinct. We'll question her later."

"No!" Maya said, backing further into Phoenix's arms as the officer walked toward her, unhooking handcuffs from his belt.

"Miss Maya," Gumshoe said, low and threatening, stopping her resistance. "You are in a lot of trouble. I suggest you come quietly, or you might find yourself in even more trouble."

Maya sniffled and sobbed, almost hyperventilating. Phoenix almost held her back but could see that the detective wasn't kidding. Regretfully, he let go and watched as the officer handcuffed a little girl and led her away like a criminal. Detective Gumshoe watched them go before turning to Phoenix. "And who might you be?"

Phoenix sighed, looking down in defeat and shame. "I was Mia Fey's junior partner. She was my boss."

Gumshoe nodded. "Uh huh. Then I need you to come down to the precinct as well. We have some questions for you."

Phoenix nodded, standing and allowing Gumshoe to show him to his police car, where they drove to the precinct.

**. . . . .**

**September 5, 11:34 PM  
Detention Center  
Interrogation Room A**

Phoenix stifled a yawn as he waited for the detectives to see him and ask him questions about the murder. He wasn't sure what he could tell them, only that he didn't do it. He wasn't even sure he could convince them that Maya hadn't done it, or even that he _should_. He didn't honestly know, at this point. It was insane to think that the young girl could have done it, but he'd seen weirder things in life. He tried to put together everything he had seen, so as to give the police an accurate report of what all he had experienced, but sleep was beginning to fall in, and it was taking everything he could do to stay awake.

Fortunately, he didn't have long to wait, as the door opened and Detective Gumshoe, along with another man, entered the room and closed the door. Gumshoe had shed his trench coat and wore a dress shirt and orange tie, with the sleeves rolled up to show beefy, muscular arms. Phoenix inwardly gulped as Gumshoe looked at him, not smiling. He gestured to the other man. "Mr. Wright, this is Alan Worthington. We'll be asking you a few questions, if that's alright." It was like he was challenging Phoenix to protest, but the young lawyer knew better.

"That's alright," he said, stretching his arms. He was still in his work attire, and was beginning to feel cramped in the rigid clothing, but he didn't dare voice his complaints. "Anything I can do to help, officers."

"Hmm." Gumshoe huffed as he sat down, laying some folders down on the table and taking one from the pile, moving the others to the side. "You say you were the victim's junior partner at the Fey & Co. Law Firm, correct?"

"Yes sir," Phoenix answered, clasping his hands in front of him.

"About how long had you known the victim?"

"Almost two years ago. I had met her in August of 2014."

Gumshoe didn't look up, continuing to look through the papers in the folder. "How did you two meet?"

"She actually defended me in a case. I was accused of murder, and she proved me innocent."

Gumshoe looked up. "So you've been suspected of murder before."

Phoenix gave him a hard stare. "Yes. And I was proven innocent."

"Uh huh." He went back to his papers, flipping through them leisurely as he continued his questioning. "How did you come to be in service of the victim?"

Phoenix looked up in thought. "When Mia had proven me innocent, I was currently working my way through my last year of law school. Aside from paying her for representing me, I offered to work for her after I graduated. She accepted, and I began work with her in October of 2014."

"Uh huh." Gumshoe stopped on a piece of paper. "Where you and the defendant close?"

Phoenix nodded. "We were good friends. We shared many personal secrets with each other and were comfortable with the other."

"Anything evolve from that?"

Phoenix cocked an eyebrow. "As far as…"

Gumshoe looked up. "Were you and the victim ever intimate, or just friends?"

Phoenix shook his head. "Just friends."

Gumshoe nodded and continued looking through the papers. He traced a finger across the paper, following a sentence as he spoke. "It says here that you asked for a raise a couple of months ago. Claimed you had proven yourself to the firm and had asked to be promoted to a full-fledged lawyer. This is before your actual promotion," he said aside to himself. "The victim denied your request, stating that you weren't ready. That you were still too arrogant and quick to prove yourself." He looked up. "You didn't feel any…condescension from this decision, did you, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix straightened. "I didn't kill her." He looked at both Worthington and Gumshoe before continuing. "She was murdered after I had been promoted to a lawyer for two months. She was a good friend."

"Uh huh," Gumshoe said, nodding as he went back to the papers. He continued looking at the papers, shuffling some around, and looking back and forth between papers before closing the folder and setting it aside. "Alright, Mr. Wright. Let's just assume I believe you, and I think you didn't kill Miss Fey." He clasped his hands in front of him, leaning on the table. "Who do you think did it?"

Phoenix hesitated, knowing exactly what they were looking for. "Her body was still warm when I arrived. The killer must have just been there before me and Maya had arrived."

"So you don't think she had anything to do with it?" Gumshoe asked.

Phoenix shook his head. "No. She's her sister!"

Gumshoe shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything to me, Mr. Wright. In this business, I've seen mothers kill their own children, brothers kill brothers, and yes, sisters kill sisters. I'm looking at every possibility." He leaned forward. "Can you think of a reason why Miss Maya Fey couldn't be the killer?"

Phoenix nodded. "She was in shock at the sight of her sister's dead body. It had caught her by surprise."

Gumshoe shrugged. "Perhaps the sight of blood shocked her after she killed the victim."

Phoenix shook his head. "No, that's not what happened!"

Gumshoe leaned back. "Oh! So you know what happened, do you?" He looked aside to Worthington. "Please, enlighten us, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix sighed. "I don't know what happened, officers. But I'd be willing to bet my job that Maya didn't kill her sister." He looked at both of them in turn. "I saw her crying over her sister. That wasn't for show. That wasn't because of the sight of blood. That was because she saw her sister dead before her eyes."

Gumshoe crossed his arms. "Do you know why she was in the building in the first place?"

Phoenix shrugged. "No. It was Mia's law firm, not mine. She most likely allowed Maya to come and go as she pleased. Or maybe she had asked her sister to meet her there for some reason."

Gumshoe nodded, taking it all in. "Hm. What about you?" He cocked an eyebrow at Phoenix. "What were you doing there so late at night, Mr. Wright? It's not _your _law firm."

Phoenix nodded. "I was late for a pretrial meeting. Mia was onto something and asked for me to meet her at the law firm to discuss the case before she brought it to the authorities."

"And just what was that?" Gumshoe inquired.

Phoenix shrugged. "I don't know. She wouldn't tell me before this meeting. She kept saying how it was dangerous to even think about opening this case. It could be the end of her career."

"Seems like it was."

Phoenix stared at Gumshoe with a hard look, suddenly feeling an urge to go across the table and grab the bigger man. "I don't appreciate that comment, detective."

"And I don't appreciate this situation, Mr. Lawyer. You and Miss Maya are found at the scene of the crime, you both have a connection with the victim, and neither of you have alibis. Meanwhile I got a demonizing prosecution lawyer on my ass, telling me to figure out what the hell happened in there, and I can't find anything. You tell me what I'm supposed to think." He leaned on the table, awaiting Phoenix's answer.

Trouble was, Phoenix didn't have one. "I can see your point." He sighed, looking down. "But let me ask you this." He looked up. "If one of us had indeed killed Mia, why didn't we flee the scene of the crime? Why wait for the police to show up?"

Gumshoe shrugged. "Guilt? Stupidity? The list is endless, Mr. Wright."

"Then what's the motivation?" Phoenix almost shouted, unbelieving that he was being accused of murdering his close friend and mentor.

"That will most likely turn up in our investigation," Gumshoe said, gathering the papers and standing. "Right now, the main suspect is the little girl. You can go, but we'll be watching you. Don't think you're out of the woods yet, pal." Gumshoe held his gaze a little longer before walking out with Worthington, leaving Phoenix staring at the empty doorway in anger.

**. . . . .**

**September 6, 8:57 AM  
Detention Center  
Visitor's Room**

Phoenix Wright yawned again, cursing his sleep depravity as he waited for the precinct to allow visitors to the incarcerated. He didn't know her whole story yet, and he was sure she was tired of being questioned, but he wanted to hear Maya's account of what had happened. And it just felt wrong to leave her here without seeing her. He was almost positive the girl didn't do it, and yet they were treating her like a hardened criminal. He shook his head at the thought of Maya being interrogated by Gumshoe and Worthington all night, all the while grieving over her late sister. It made him sick.

He sat in the visitor's room, trying to find a comfortable spot on the metal chair, keeping an eye on the door as he waited for the officer to bring Maya to the room.

She showed up a few minutes later, escorted by a police officer twice her size. She sat, almost collapsing into the chair in a completely unladylike fashion, and attempted a smile at Phoenix. "Oh! It's you! The lawyer…" she trailed off, unable to remember his name.

"Yes. I'm Phoenix Wright."

Maya attempted another smile. "G-good morning."

Phoenix gave her a fake smile, knowing she wasn't feeling happy at all. "Good morning. You look really tired. Did you get any sleep?"

Maya shook her head. "No. They were asking me questions all night." She sat up straighter. "Um…are you…going to be my attorney?"

Phoenix hesitated, unwilling to go in blind, but unwilling to turn down the young woman in distress. He nodded, smiling warmly. "Of course. I know you didn't do it, and I'll prove it."

Maya looked uncertain. "Really?"

Phoenix nodded, feeling slightly discouraged at her lack of enthusiasm. "You don't think I can do it?"

Maya shook her head. "No. No one could. Who would believe me?"

Phoenix knocked on the table, drawing her attention to him. "Hey. I believe you. Alright? And if you know that you didn't do it, I'll win you an acquittal and get you out of here. Okay?"

Maya nodded, tears coming to her eyes again as she smiled. "My Sis was right about you, y'know?"

Phoenix cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I…was talking to my sister on the phone a while ago." She looked up in thought as she reflected on that conversation. "She had told me about your first time in court." She laughed. "I assumed you flopped out, but she said you were brilliant. She was very impressed with how you did. She called you a genius." She looked back at Phoenix. "She told me that if I ever got into trouble, and she couldn't help me, that I should go to you."

Phoenix stared for a moment before smiling in reminiscence. He chuckled softly. "I learned from the best." He sighed, thinking of her death. "And now she's gone." He shook his head and looked back at Maya. "I can hardly bear it. To think of what happened to her…" He had put his face in his palm, his fingers grabbing at his hair in frustration.

Maya had put her hand on his in sympathy. "I know…" she said.

Phoenix sighed, rubbing his eyes of fresh tears before turning back to the young woman. He looked her over for a moment before clearing his throat. "Um… Do you mind if I ask you a completely unrelated question that's been bothering me ever since yesterday?"

Maya gave him a weird look. "Um…I guess not," she said skeptically.

He gestured to her body. "Why are you dressed as you are?"

Maya looked down at her dress. "Oh, this?" She brushed the dress of wrinkles as she explained. "This is what all acolytes wear." She looked up with a smile. "It's my uniform, you could say."

Phoenix cocked an eyebrow. "And when you say acolyte, you mean…?" he left the sentence for her to finish.

"I'm a spirit medium," she said nonchalantly.

If this were a different setting under different circumstances, Phoenix might not have been inclined to believe her. Seeing as she had no reason to lie to him under the current situation, he went along with it. "Ah…So you're training to learn more about your practice?'

Maya nodded. "That's right. The Fey family, especially the women, have always been very sensitive to the spirit world."

Phoenix nodded with her explanation before hesitating as the realization hit him. "So your sister…?"

Maya nodded again. "Was also a spirit medium. She had left the mountain to "follow her career," she said, but she always practiced her powers." It was a rare moment since meeting her that Phoenix saw her eyes light up. She must have really thought well of her sister.

"So…" Phoenix said, a thought forming in his head, "if your sister was a spirit medium, and you're one as well…wouldn't you be able to call upon your sister's spirit and ask her who murdered her?"

Maya's eyes fell at the idea, and Phoenix was almost sorry he asked. But he had to know. "No," Maya said. "I haven't learned enough to do that yet." She sighed. "That's something only more experienced mediums can do."

Phoenix nodded, expecting something of the sort. "Well, if we can't solve the case that easily, I suppose we'll have to do it the old-fashioned way." He clasped his hands in front of him and smiled at Maya in what he hoped was a cheerful expression. "Could you tell me about the day of the murder?"

Maya nodded, seemingly glad she could be of some help. "Yes! Of course!" She looked up in thought, stroking her chin. "Let's see… that morning, I got a call from my sister. She wanted me to hold onto a piece of evidence for an upcoming trial."

Phoenix leaned forward in anticipation. "Evidence?" He still hadn't heard anything about this case she had been working on, but if he could get a hold of some evidence, it might give him a clue as to what it entitled.

Maya nodded. "Yes. That clock shaped like 'The Thinker.'"

Phoenix held his breath. _That thing again? _"How could that have been evidence in a case?"

"Uh…" Maya hesitated, looking back up in thought. "Yeah. She said something about that." She thought for a moment before looking back at Phoenix in excitement. "I remember now! You wanna hear it in her own voice?"

Phoenix's heart stopped, his mind thinking about what Maya had just said. "Excuse me?"

Maya nodded vigorously. "Yeah! My cell phone records conversations for a week at a time. I'm almost positive our conversation is on my cell phone!"

Phoenix's heart dropped as he shrugged his shoulders. "Where does that leave us though? You don't have your cell phone on you, do you?"

Maya stopped for a second before sighing with a sad expression. "No, I don't. That detective took it from me."

Phoenix nodded. "I thought so. Next time I see him, I'll ask Gumshoe for it."

Maya looked to the side and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil that she was provided excitedly. "I'll write you a note so you don't forget, okay?" She wrote down a reminder for Phoenix and slid it to him.

He accepted it and stuffed it in his inside pocket of his jacket, smiling at her. His smile faded as she looked skeptical at him. "What's wrong?"

"Um…" she started, looking away. "I…"

Phoenix leaned forward. "Maya…" She looked to him. "It's okay. Tell me."

She held his gaze for a moment, eyes sad and depressed before sighing. "Listen, Phoenix…" She hesitated before looking down in what appeared to be shame. "Don't be offended. But can you see if someone else can look after my case?"

Phoenix hesitated before nodding, fully understanding. "Of course. Who do you want me to see?"

Maya looked up in surprise and relief. "Uh…" She smiled, laughing slightly. "Well. My sister gave me the address to a famous lawyer a long time ago. She said if I was ever in trouble, I should call him." She shrugged. "And, well, I'm in trouble." She smiled slightly. "Do you think you could go ask him to represent me?"

Phoenix laughed. "Sure, but you have to tell me who it is first."

Maya chuckled as she reached for another piece of paper and wrote down an address. She slid the paper to Phoenix, smiling. "Thanks so much. I have no one else to turn to…I..." She stopped.

Phoenix cocked his head. "What about your parents?"

Maya went silent, looking away, and Phoenix understood almost immediately.

"Oh…Sorry." He scratched the back of his head, fighting down embarrassment. "Don't worry. I'll take care of everything.

Maya looked back to him, smiling again. "Thank you. The trial's tomorrow at 10:00am."

Phoenix, who was about to get up, stopped and turned back to Maya. "What? Your trial is tomorrow?" He looked away in shock. "How did they fit it in so quickly?"

Maya shrugged. "I don't know. But it's tomorrow."

Phoenix pointed at the address. "What if this guy refuses?"

Maya shrugged again. "They told me that if I don't find one, the state will pick an attorney to defend me."

"How long do you have to find one?"

"Until 4:00 this afternoon," Maya replied.

"Hm…" Phoenix thought out loud. That would only leave him a brief window to find this lawyer and convince him to take Maya's trial. He nodded at Maya as he stood. "Well, if that's the case, then I have some visiting to do." He smiled at Maya as the young woman stood. "Don't worry, alright, Maya? I'll be back."

Maya smiled. "I'll be waiting."

**. . . . .**

**September 6, 11:17 AM  
Grossberg Law Offices**

Phoenix opened the door to the Grossberg Law Offices and was amazed by the décor almost immediately. The walls were a warm tan color, with rustic paintings lining the walls. He was walking on a soft, velvet carpet the likes of which Mia's firm would dream about owning. Directly across from the door was a woman sitting behind a dark wooden desk, her blonde hair up in a queue and what looked to be at least three pounds of makeup on her face. She smiled as Phoenix walked up, and he was almost certain she drank a gallon of bleach to have teeth as white as hers.

"Welcome to the Grossberg Law Offices. What can I do for you today?" she asked.

Phoenix smiled at her warmly. "Yes, I was hoping to speak to Mr. Grossberg. Is he available?"

The receptionist shook her head, looking apologetic. "No. Sorry. Mr. Grossberg is out on errands right now." She shrugged. "I don't know when he'll be back. I can take a message for you, if you'd like."

Phoenix thought about leaving a message but shook his head. "No, thank you. I'll come back later."

"Okay! Have a good day!" she said, smiling. Phoenix turned and walked out the door, wondering just what he was going to tell Maya.

**. . . . .**

**September 6, 12:02 PM  
Fey & Co. Law Offices**

Phoenix had decided to form a second plan in the event that Grossberg couldn't be Maya's lawyer. He had decided to commit to the decision ever since bringing it up to Maya, and if Grossberg wasn't her lawyer, his idea was better than anything else.

He would represent Maya.

To this end, he backtracked to his workplace, where Mia was murdered, hoping to gather clues. Even as he approached the building from a block away, he saw many police officers mulling about, going over every inch of the place in the hopes to find evidence. Crime tape circled the building, and squad cars covered every inch of the parking lot.

As he neared the building, a police officer intercepted him. "I'm sorry, sir, but this is a crime scene. I'm going to have to ask you to go around."

Phoenix flashed his attorney's badge at the officer, taking in the scene. "I'm the defense attorney for the suspect. I'm here to investigate the murder of the victim, Mia Fey." He looked at the man. "Perhaps you can show me to the office where the murder took place?"

At the mention of defending the suspect, the police officer's attitude changed immediately. "Of course, sir. This way." The police officer led Phoenix to the building and through the hallway to Mia's office, where she had died. Even here, police officers were turning the room upside down, looking for anything that would shed light on what happened here just a few days ago. The police officer bid him farewell and left, leaving Phoenix to his own devices. As he thought about where to start, however, he heard a familiar voice.

"Mr. Wright. I should've expected you here."

He looked over to see Detective Dick Gumshoe walking toward him, the bigger man holding out his hand in greetings. Phoenix shook it. "Detective." He looked around as the two men separated. "Looks like your men are tearing this place apart."

Gumshoe nodded. "A murder case is pretty serious. We need to find anything and everything there is to figure out how Miss Fey died." He adopted an apologetic look on his face. "Mr. Wright, I wanna apologize for last night." Phoenix raised his eyebrows in surprise as the man continued. "I understand your grief over the loss of your friend, and I'm sorry for the way I treated you last night. Murders are serious, and our boss is even more serious about them than the usual bigwigs. I just wanted you to know that I don't think you murdered Miss Fey."

Phoenix smiled. "Thank you, Dick. I appreciate that."

Gumshoe nodded. "No problem. You don't have the look of a killer anyway." He crossed his arms. "Which brings me to the next problem. I don't think the victim's sister did it either. She's just a little girl, and I can't personally see her murdering anyone." He shrugged. "No matter what I think, though, you two still remain the primary suspects. I assume you're down here to investigate?" Phoenix nodded. "Have you decided to represent both the young Miss Fey and yourself in court tomorrow?" Again, Phoenix nodded, and Gumshoe himself nodded as he stood aside. "Alright, then. Help yourself. Try not to touch anything if you can help it, but anything you can do to shed light on what happened here would be great."

Phoenix nodded, greatly relieved that Gumshoe was being cooperative. "Actually, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Gumshoe shook his head. "Was there an autopsy done on Ms. Fey?"

Gumshoe nodded. "Yes, actually. I just received it not too long ago." He stepped away to a desk—Mia's old desk—and grabbed a brown folder, handing it to Phoenix. "I can get another copy at the station. Everything you need to know is in there."

Phoenix nodded, making a mental note to look at it in greater detail later. He turned back to Gumshoe as the detective berated one of his officers for handling some evidence too roughly. Gumshoe turned back to him with an apologetic look.

"You said last night that you had a demonizing prosecutor overseeing this case." He cocked his head in confusion. "Who exactly is the prosecution for tomorrow?"

For once, Gumshoe looked unsure, a look that didn't suit the big man. "The city's appointed Prosecutor Edgeworth on the trial. I hate to say it, Mr. Wright, but you have your work cut out for you tomorrow."

Phoenix nodded, the news not sitting well with him at all. Miles Edgeworth was a feared prosecutor, having founded guilty verdicts for all he prosecuted. _My, how he's changed…_ Phoenix thought to himself before nodding at Gumshoe with a smile. "I'm sure it will be a good challenge."

Gumshoe cocked an eyebrow. "Challenge? Edgeworth will tear you a new asshole if you don't watch out, Mr. Wright. I'd stay on my toes and do all the research you can before tomorrow."

Phoenix nodded, putting his hand in his pocket to keep from fidgeting with it. "I'll take care of it. Don't worry about me." As he was talking, he felt a slip of paper in his pocket and pulled it out, unsure of what it was doing there. It was Maya's reminder to get her cell phone from Gumshoe, and he was glad she had written it down. "By the way, did you happen to find Maya's cell phone anywhere?"

Gumshoe hesitated for only a second before nodding. "Oh, yeah. I have it right here. "He pulled the cell phone out of his pocket, a humorous motion considering the cell phone was hot pink with a ribbon tied to it.

Phoenix nodded at the phone. "That's it. I don't suppose I could convince you to allow me to take it, could I? It might help me in my investigation."

Gumshoe hesitated, thinking about Phoenix's question before placing a hand on a hip. "What exactly do you want with this cell phone, Mr. Wright? And give it to me straight. You're on thin ice as it is."

Phoenix shrugged. "Truthfully, I don't know. I believe something is on that cell phone that could save Maya's life. But I can't say for certain."

"And you don't think I would want to see this 'something' that you're talking about? You don't think Mr. Edgeworth would want to see it?"

Phoenix crossed his arms. "I'm sure you could, yes. But it could result in a little girl behind bars, falsely accused for murder."

Both men held each other's gaze for a moment, oblivious to the other officers coming and going, and eventually Gumshoe relented. "Sure. I can't imagine being responsible for ruining that girl's life." He handed the phone to Phoenix. "I wrote down all the numbers she called, anyway. Edgeworth will have that, at least."

Phoenix nodded, pocketing the phone. "Thank you, Detective. I really appreciate this."

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Don't worry about it, pal. Another thing," he said, looking around to see if he would be overheard. He lowered his voice while thumbing toward the window. "Across the way, you can find the witness to the murder. See what you can find out from her." He stepped away, smiling at Phoenix. "Now if that's all, I have some stuff to see to. Take as long as you want and give the place a good once-over. I'll tell my boys to leave you be. If you have any questions, I'll be around." He gave Phoenix a final handshake and left, leaving Phoenix to look over the room and see if he had missed anything from last night.

**. . . . .**

**September 6  
Gatewater Hotel**

Phoenix had looked over the office carefully, but hadn't found anything else of use to him, and so decided to head to the hotel to talk to the witness. The receptionist was all too willing to point him in the right direction after he revealed himself to be a lawyer. He scaled the stairs to the third floor, walking through the hallway to Room 303. He knocked on the door three times, waiting for almost thirty seconds before the door opened, and a woman appeared. Even having just opened the door, her perfume almost overwhelmed Phoenix, as well as her looks. She had pink, wavy hair, wore a blouse that showed too much cleavage and a skirt that rode too high on the thigh, and knew how to flaunt herself.

She looked momentarily surprised before smiling seductively. "Well, hello there, handsome."

Phoenix, usually a solid guy, could feel his knees grow weak at the woman's smile. "Umm… hi." He said, smiling weakly. "Uh…" He started, wondering how to begin.

"Wait a minute," the woman interrupted. "You're the lawyer, aren't you? I'm April May. The detective told me not to speak to you, you know?"

Phoenix cocked an eyebrow. "Did he, now?"

April laughed. "Well, he did tell me that that was what his boss said. But he told me off the record to tell you whatever I could." She laughed again. "It's like something out of a movie! Detective going behind his boss's back, trying to find the truth. It's pretty exciting, don't you think?"

"Um…yeah." Phoenix smiled uncertainly.

She laughed at his nervousness. "What's wrong, lover boy? Am I making you nervous?"

Phoenix shook his head, laughing. "No. No, um…" He looked up. "I was just wondering if I can ask you a few questions."

The woman laughed. "As long as you ask the right ones…" she said, standing aside and gesturing for him to enter. "Come in."

Phoenix entered the room, the smell of womanly scent strong in the air. The hotel room was normal as far as Phoenix could tell, with few personal items of the woman inside. Maybe a hairbrush, or make-up. Before he could look any further, April laid a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. "Why don't you make yourself at home… I'll go freshen up." She walked away, trailing her hand down Phoenix's arm before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Phoenix put his hands in his suit pocket, looking around as he waited for April to finish, when he noticed the table near the window. A wine bottle and…_two _glasses. Phoenix stopped and went to the desk, his fingers brushing the glasses as the wheels in his head started turning. _Why two glasses? _"Somebody must be staying with her…" he said softly to himself. He looked up and through the window, recognizing Mia's office from across the way. The police were still running around in the room. The office itself was clearly visible from here, but Phoenix knew it would be difficult to recognize a face from this distance, though. He himself couldn't make out any remarkable features of any of the policemen in the office. He filed the information away, taking one last look at the glasses before walking away and looking around the room some more. His eyes stopped on a half-open drawer with something sticking out. He walked up to take a closer look, noting that the thing was a screwdriver. _A screwdriver? What was a screwdriver doing in April May's apartment?_ That kind of tool didn't fit the woman he had just seen.

Before he could open the drawer to investigate further, he heard April May's voice. "Hey!" He quickly turned to see April coming out of the bathroom, looking flustered. "What are you doing?" She moved between him and the drawer, pushing him away. "I don't think you should be snooping around in my room, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix stepped away. "Right, uh…sorry." He laughed, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "The lawyer in me…trying to investigate everything…" He gave her a sheepish grin before clearing his throat. "Um… about those questions…"

"About them." She said, all humor gone from her eyes. It was clear she was already tired of Phoenix's presence, so he made it quick.

"Detective Gumshoe said you were a witness to the crime. Can you tell me what you observed at the time of the incident?"

She laughed in a not-so-humorous manner. "I'm afraid not." She smiled at Phoenix's shocked look. "Remember? The detective told me not to tell you anything."

Phoenix crossed his arms. "But he also said off the record to tell me anything that could help. Somebody's life is at stake here, Miss May. Anything you can do to help."

She shook her head. "Nope. Sorry. You'll just have to come to court tomorrow."

Phoenix took a deep breath, already feeling annoyance at the woman. She was obviously hiding something, that much was sure. She was no ordinary witness. "What is it exactly that you do, Miss May?"

She shook her head. "And why exactly do you need to know, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix shrugged his shoulders, furrowing his brow. "It's just an honest question."

April gave him a sweet smile. "Then let me give you an honest answer." Her face became serious. "Fuck off."

Phoenix clenched a fist but said nothing. "Well…Can you tell me if anyone else is staying here with you? A boyfriend or coworker?"

"And what gives you any idea that someone else is staying here with me?" May asked.

Phoenix gestured to the table. "Well, there are two glasses on the table over there. I'm assuming someone else is staying here with you," He couldn't resist himself. "unless you just like to indulge yourself."

April's face was priceless. "I got a better question. How about you get the fuck out of my hotel room? Or I'll call the cops." She smiled sweetly at him, and Phoenix began to start hating the smile. He nodded.

"Fine." He put on a fake smile. "You've been very helpful, Miss May. I'll see you in court tomorrow."

She smiled sweetly again. "I'm sure you will."

She closed the door behind him, leaving Phoenix fuming. He sighed, putting the woman out of his head. "Maybe I'm in over my head," he said to himself. Perhaps he should pay another visit to Grossberg.

**. . . . .**

**September 6  
Grossberg Law Offices**

Phoenix sat in Grossberg's own office of the Grossberg Law Offices, intent on waiting for Mr. Grossberg to show. He would be more apt to solving Maya's case than himself, Phoenix admitted. He was more experienced, after all. The receptionist didn't mind him waiting, either. She was too busy with her computer, and let him be. Phoenix went over the case in his mind, wondering just what was going on. He was positive Maya didn't kill her sister, and he knew he didn't do it. The only other person so far that was connected to the case was April May, and she was starting to look very suspicious, if her answers to his questions were anything to go by. But how did she know Mia? And what was her motivation if she did kill Mia? There were too many unknowns, and with court being tomorrow, he didn't feel comfortable taking on the case as it was.

He instead passed the time by looking around Grossberg's office, amazed by the grandeur he saw. Compared to Mia's meager style, Grossberg was luxurious. He had bookshelves lining the wall, a desk that was at least twice the size of Mia's, and paintings hung across the walls. One in particular, a painting of a man sitting against a tree with a sunset casting glares across a sea in the background, was so eye-catching, Phoenix studied it for some time. It was a wonderful piece of art, he could tell. It must have been very expensive to come across.

"Ahem."

Phoenix snapped from his thoughts and turned around to see a very large man in a brown suit and graying hair staring at him. "Are you Mr. Wright?" he asked in a deceptively gentle voice.

Phoenix smiled, holding out a hand. "Yes, I am. You must be Mr. Grossberg, correct?"

Grossberg shook the offered hand, the meaty hand enclosing around Phoenix's in a firm grip. "That's correct." He smiled at Phoenix before looking startled. "Hm…? That badge on your collar…" He smiled even bigger. "Are you a lawyer as well?"

Phoenix laughed, slightly embarrassed. "Well…yes. Yes I am. Though not as good as you, to be sure."

Grossberg laughed. "Oh, come now. We all fight for truth and justice. Some have just been in the game longer than others."

Phoenix chuckled before gesturing to the painting. "That's quite a work of art you have there."

Grossberg smiled. "Yes, it is. It's a wonderful painting… the weave of the straw hat, the color of the sky…the hue of the sea…" He sighed lovingly. "I had it appraised. Close to three million dollars, this painting. There's no way I'd part with it." He smiled, coming back to the situation at hand. "What is it I can do for you, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix took a seat, and Grossberg followed, his great weight making the chair creak, and Phoenix had a brief scare the chair would break. "Um… Well, I'm here on behalf of Maya Fey, actually."

At the mention of the girl's name, Grossberg took a deep sigh. "Ah…yes. Miss Fey. Go on."

Phoenix cocked an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

Grossberg sighed as he looked away. "Well, sonny…" He looked at Phoenix. "Let's just say that, if you came to ask me to represent her, I'm afraid that's out of the question."

Phoenix couldn't have been more startled. "Why not? What am I going to tell Maya? She's depending on you!"

Grossberg stood, hands clasped behind his back. "I know, Mr. Wright. I know. Believe me when I tell you that I feel truly sorry for denying her my help." He looked back at Phoenix. "But also believe me when I tell you that I cannot take this case." He shrugged. "No lawyer worth their weight in salt would take this case, actually." He took quick steps to Phoenix. "And you would be wise to do the same. Walk away, boy. It's for the best."

Phoenix took a step back. "Why? Why can't you, or I, or _anyone_ help Maya?"

Grossberg opened his mouth but hesitated. "I…cannot say." He looked away shamefully. "I'm truly sorry, my boy, but I cannot speak about it. My career depends on it." He looked at Phoenix. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. There's nothing I can do, believe me."

Phoenix could tell Grossberg was right, that he couldn't help him. He didn't know why, but he could also tell that Grossberg wouldn't tell him that either. He nodded, discouraged, and began walking away when Grossberg called out.

"Mr. Wright." Phoenix turned around. "Take my advice, son. Don't go to court tomorrow."

Phoenix shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir. But I can't allow an innocent person to be falsely accused. It goes against everything I stand for." He held Grossberg's gaze before walking out the door, feeling more determined than ever.

**. . . . .**

**September 6, 3:42 PM  
Detention Center  
Visitor's Room**

Phoenix sat, twiddling his thumbs as he thought about how to break it to Maya that he was all she had. He ran several scenarios through his head, but none of them sounded good enough for him. He never had enough time deciding on one before the door opened, and Maya appeared, police officer escort in tow.

Her eyes lit up, causing Phoenix's heart to drop. "You're back!" She quickly took a seat across from Phoenix, unable to contain her excitement. "Where you able to find the lawyer?"

Phoenix sighed, deciding to be honest with her. "Maya…he refused your case."

Maya's face dropped, and she looked more helpless now than before. "I see…" Tears began to form in her eyes. "I've been abandoned, then."

"But what about your family?" Phoenix asked sincerely.

She looked down, hand on her forehead. "I only had my sister." She sniffed. "My father died when I was very young. And I don't know where my mother is."

"What happened to her?" he asked.

She sniffed again. "The women in my family have always been strong mediums…" She looked up. "About fifteen years ago, my family was involved in an incident. There was a young man who was also involved…and he…he…" She looked away. "He ruined our mother's life." She started crying, and it was all Phoenix could do not to reach across and hug her. "After that, she disappeared. Then, seven years later, my sister decided to be a lawyer and left the mountain."

"So…" Phoenix began, "you live by yourself?" It was a sad thought that a girl at only seventeen years old had to live alone.

Maya nodded. "Yeah…" She wiped tears from her eyes. "I've gotten used to it by now."

Phoenix nodded. "It's still rough, I bet. Living on your own."

Maya nodded. "Yeah. But it makes me stronger."

Phoenix nodded, smiling warmly at her. Something still bugged him, though, about their last conversation. "Do you think you could tell me a little more about that man who ruined your mother?"

Maya nodded, leaning on the table. She looked very tired. "About fifteen years ago, there was an unusual murder case. It made quite a stir. Everyone was talking about it, apparently. The police were running out of leads, and they were getting desperate…"

Phoenix held up a hand. "Wait a minute… they didn't use a spirit medium, did they?"

Maya nodded. "The police convinced my mother to try to contact the victim."

Phoenix almost laughed, but the sight of Maya's face stopped him. He couldn't believe it. "Wow… So, what happened?"

Maya shrugged. "The case was solved…" She sighed. "…we thought."

"You thought?"

Maya looked down, as if in shame. "The man my mother helped the police capture was innocent…" She waved a hand in annoyance. "The police's consultation with a medium had all been carried out in secret, of course. But a man found out about it and leaked it to the press. He told all the papers that my mother was a fraud, and the media jumped on it almost immediately." She clenched her fists. "She…my mother…became the laughing stock of the nation."

Phoenix sat in silence, unsure of how to speak to her, or if he even should.

Maya went on. "My sister told me that the man's name was White. Other than that, I don't know anything about him."

Phoenix nodded, sighing with sorrow at the young woman's situation. He looked up at the clock and noted the time with dread. _4:00 PM_.

Maya noticed it as well. "Just a little longer now before the state-appointed lawyer comes, I guess…" She sighed with futility, and Phoenix made up his mind.

He stood. "Good. I want to be there to tell him he won't be needed." Maya looked up in shock, speechless. "I'm going to defend you, whether you want me to or not."

"But…why?"

Phoenix took a deep breath, remembering a time when he, too, had no friends to turn to during trouble. He wouldn't let Maya feel the same way. "Because I won't abandon you." He took her hands in his as he smiled. "You may not know me very well, but you're my best friend's sister. You can count on me."

She stared, speechless for a moment before beginning to cry again. "That's so kind of you…" she said. She squeezed his hands in a desperate grasp, and he squeezed back before sighing.

"Well. Seems I have some work to do if I'm going to get you out of here!"

Maya wiped away her tears and smiled. "Right. Thank you!"

Phoenix and Maya both stood, and for once Maya was smiling. "One last question," Phoenix asked. "You are innocent, right?"

Maya looked shocked before looking insulted. "Yes! I'm trusting you with my case, so… you trust me, right?"

Phoenix nodded, smiling. "I do. And I'll do everything I can to prove you innocent. All I need you to do is believe it me."

Maya nodded, smiling. "I do. And I'll be rooting for you tomorrow."

Phoenix smiled again as the officer in charge of Maya walked up. "Visiting hours are over, sir. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Phoenix nodded as the officer grabbed Maya gently and guided her to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Maya."

"Bye, Phoenix! I'll see you tomorrow!" She was led out of the room, but still managed to shout, "and you'd better win!"

Phoenix smiled as he walked out and headed in the opposite direction, still thinking about the stuff he had learned. _Just what was inside that strange woman's drawer? She was sweet until I tried to look into it. There has to be something there! _Considering he was at a great disadvantage going into the case tomorrow, he decided to head back to the hotel and see if he could make up to Miss May.

**. . . . .**

**September 6, 4:25 PM  
Gatewater Hotel**

"Miss May!"

Phoenix knocked on Room 303, hoping that April would be home. He really needed to see what was in that drawer, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer, not when someone's life was at stake. He was getting no answer, despite how loud he knocked or yelled. He sighed in frustration as he turned away from the door.

Just as he was about to give up hope, a bellboy appeared, carrying a tray with a teapot and several cups. "Good afternoon, sir!" he greeted.

Phoenix cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me…you are?"

"Ah, I beg your pardon, sir!" He cleared his throat politely. "I am the bellboy of this establishment, at your service, sir."

Phoenix looked him up and down before nodding. "Of course."

"I've just come up to deliver room service, sir. But while I'm here, is there anything I can do to assist you?"

Phoenix gestured to the door. "Do you know where Miss May might be? I'm Phoenix Wright, defense attorney at law," he flashed his badge, "and I have a few questions for Miss May. She's a witness to a murder I'm investigating."

"Ah," the bellboy said. "Miss May is currently out at the moment. She's expected back soon, if you wish to wait for her." He smiled before taking a step back. "If you've no need of anything else, I'll be taking my leave." He turned to leave before stopping and returning. "Ah, I almost forgot! Might I ask you to inform Miss May that there is a message for her? Please tell her that Mr. White, of Bluecorp, phoned."

Phoenix nodded. "Of course. I will." The bellboy turned and left as Phoenix just recalled the name…_White!_ The name of the man that ruined the Fey family! Just a coincidence? He doubted it. This case was getting stranger and stranger, and it made it all the more frustrating that he couldn't find a footing to prove Maya innocent! He went to April's door in frustration and, on impulse, tried to open the door. He never expected it to open, but was shocked when it did. The door opened slightly, and he stood there, debating if he should go inside or not. It would be considered trespassing if he were to enter, but he was almost certain April was hiding something.

He finally decided to enter, ready to face the consequences, and walked in cautiously, looking for anyone inside. "Hello?" he called out. When he didn't get an answer, he walked inside slowly, closing the door behind him, and set to work. He walked straight for the drawer, noting the screwdriver still sticking out. _Miss May must not be very cautious._ He looked inside the drawer, shocked when he found…

A wiretap…?

He found it very strange that a woman like her would be in possession of a thing like this. He pocketed the wiretap, noting that April was becoming more suspicious as the day went on. He quickly took off before April showed up, ready to use this bit of evidence in court tomorrow. There were many things going through his head, and all of them he was going to plan for before court tomorrow.

**. . . . .**


	3. Turnabout Sisters, Trial 1

**September 7, 10:00 AM  
District Court  
Courtroom No. 1**

The courtroom buzzed with energy, people all discussing about the case, and whether the defendant indeed murdered the victim. Almost everyone that Phoenix could here was rooting for Maya, unable to believe that the young woman could kill her sister. There were a few that were still wanting to hear the whole story, and even a few that were saying she was the only one close enough to have done it, but all in all, Phoenix could see the odds were in his favor, jury-wise.

His musings were cut short by a loud _clack!_ and the trial of Maya Fey began.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Maya Fey," the judge commanded.

Across from Phoenix, Miles Edgeworth, outfitted in a white, ruffled undershirt, black vest, and red suit and pants, nodded at the judge. "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

Phoenix responded as the judge looked to him. "The defense is ready, Your Honor." He looked briefly at Edgeworth, noting that the man was giving him a glare. He looked away, unworried as the judge began.

"Mr. Edgeworth. Please give the court your opening statement."

Edgeworth gave a small bow, more like a half-lean with a nod of the head, before beginning. "Thank you, Your Honor. The defendant, Ms. Maya Fey, was at the scene of the crime. The prosecution has evidence she committed this murder, and we have a witness who saw her do it. The prosecution sees no reason to doubt the facts of this case, Your Honor."

Phoenix could feel Maya move toward him, nervous about the proceedings. He looked down and smiled at her, patting her on the shoulder as the judge responded.

"I see. Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth. Let's begin. You may call your first witness."

Edgeworth nodded. "The prosecution calls the chief officer at the scene, Detective Gumshoe!"

The doors opened and Detective Gumshoe walked in, outfitted in a white dress shirt and tie and brown slacks. He skipped the trench coat, in favor of a more professional look for the court. In his hand, he carried a brown envelope. He stepped up to the podium across from the judge, where the bailiff swore him in, and Edgeworth continued.

"Witness, please state your name and profession to the court."

He stood straight. "Dick Gumshoe, Homicidal Detective for the Los Angeles Police Department, sir."

"Detective Gumshoe," Edgeworth continued. "Please, describe for us the details of this murder."

Gumshoe nodded, opening the envelope and pulling out a piece of paper. "For the benefit of His Honor, I brought this floor map to better explain the murder." The judge nodded and gestured for Gumshoe to use the overhead projector they kept for such a case. Gumshoe placed the plans on the projector, and the projector screen to the right of the judge came alive to show Mia's office.

"The body was found by this window, here…" Gumshoe pointed at the lower end of the plans, near the window.

"And the cause of death?" Edgeworth asked.

"Loss of blood due to being struck by a blunt object. The murder weapon, a statue of "The Thinker" was found next to the body." He hesitated, and Phoenix could tell it was difficult for him to testify against Maya. He already liked Gumshoe. "It was heavy enough to be a deadly weapon…even in a girl's hands."

"Incidently," Edgeworth added. He pulled out the statue and set it on his podium. "I have the statue as evidence for the court to consider."

The bailiff took the statue to the judge, who looked it over, and then to Phoenix, who also looked it over, before returning it to the judge. "The court accepts the statue as evidence," the judge said.

Edgeworth continued. "Now, Detective, you immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fey, who was found at the scene, correct?" Gumshoe nodded. "Can you tell me why?"

Gumshoe nodded, looking at Phoenix briefly before answering to Edgeworth. "We believe we found decisive evidence that confirmed she was the killer."

"Hmm…" the judge said in thought, and everyone stopped to look at the older man. "Detective Gumshoe, please testify to the court about this 'decisive evidence.'" He nodded at the woman who recorded witness testimonies and Gumshoe began.

"As soon as the phone call came in, I rushed to the scene. There were two people there, already: The defendant, Ms. Maya Fey, and her lawyer, Mr. Phoenix Wright. I immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fey under the direction of a witness account describing her." He looked down, though if in thought or shame, Phoenix couldn't tell. "The witness saw Ms. Maya Fey at the very moment of the murder."

His testimony finished, he fell silent, and the judge looked down with eyes closed in consideration. "Hmm… The very moment, you say…" He opened his eyes and looked to Wright. "Very well. Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination."

Phoenix nodded, already warming up. "Yes, Your Honor." He walked in front of the witness stand, looking to Gumshoe, not needing the written transcript of the testimony. "Detective Gumshoe, you said that you 'immediately arrested Ms. Maya Fey' at the scene of the murder." Gumshoe nodded. "Can you tell me why?"

Gumshoe licked his lips. "Well, we had a witness account describing her."

Phoenix turned to Gumshoe. "But if I heard you correctly, you said you arrested her because you had 'decisive evidence' that she did it."

"Um…" Gumshoe began. "I'm not sure that I did." He looked at Phoenix strangely, and Phoenix cocked an eyebrow before the judge cut in.

"I did hear you say that you had 'decisive evidence' just now, Detective."

Phoenix continued. "Just what about a witness account's claim was 'decisive evidence,' Detective Gumshoe?"

Gumshoe looked defenseless. "Um… well…"

The judge cut in again. "Do you have any more solid proof other than the witness's claims, Detective?"

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head in thought. "Umm…"

"You did swear to tell the truth, Detective."

Gumshoe sighed. "Okay. Forgive me, Your Honor, I… I had forgotten the order of events in my testimony. If I may testify again?"

The judge nodded, and when Phoenix had returned to his place behind the defense's table, Gumshoe began again.

"Before securing the suspect, I examined the scene of the crime with my own eyes. I…I found a memo written on the piece of paper next to the victim's body." He pulled out the piece of paper he was referring to, and Phoenix could see it was the receipt with Maya's name on it. "On it, the word "Maya" was written in blood. Lab test results showed that the blood was the victim's. The victim also had blood on her finger." He offered the piece of paper to the bailiff as he finished. "It would appear that, before she died, the victim wrote the killer's name…"

The court buzzed with theories and conjectures about the new evidence before the judge silenced everyone with his gavel. He sat, thinking about what he had heard and reviewed the evidence before setting it aside. "Before we begin cross-examination, I have a question for you, Detective."

"Yes, Your Honor?"

"Why didn't you testify about this vital piece of evidence the first time?!" the judge shouted, a rare occurrence in court.

Even Detective Gumshoe shied away from the judge. "I, uh… " He looked briefly at Phoenix, and Phoenix could tell that Gumshoe, in his own way, was trying to protect Maya in whatever way he could. "I forgot…sir." He hung his head shamefully as the judge continued.

"Try to be more careful!" He took a few deep breaths before looking at Phoenix. "You may begin your cross-examination, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix nodded, walking in front of the witness stand again. At first, he was worried about this evidence, but after a quick glance at the court records, he was confident he could defeat it. "Detective Gumshoe…" He stroked his chin as he thought about his defense. "There's one thing I want you to clarify for me here." Gumshoe cocked an eyebrow as Phoenix continued. "You say that the victim, Mia Fey, wrote this note." He gestured to the receipt with Maya's name on it. "In this way, the victim was accusing the defendant of killing her, correct?"

Gumshoe nodded hesitantly. "Yes, sir. That's what the prosecution has determined."

Phoenix smiled. "I find that hard to believe, honestly. The victim is the only person who absolutely could NOT have written it!" He had walked back to his table and procured a brown folder, taking out the papers inside and flipping through them. "This is a report from your department, Detective. 'Immediate death due to a blow from a blunt object.'" He slapped the report on the judge's stand, looking him square in the eye. "She died immediately, Your Honor!"

The court broke out in more talk amongst the jury, and the judge had to slam his gavel down several times to bring order back to the court. "Order! Order!" The jury fell silent, and the judge looked to Edgeworth. "The defense has a point," he said, looking through the papers Phoenix had given him. "Immediate death by blunt trauma. Someone who died immediately can't write something down."

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth called out. Everyone turned to the prosecution. "Mr. Wright. I beg your pardon, but when exactly did you obtain that autopsy report?"

Phoenix hesitated, not expecting such a question. "When…? It was the day after the murder…"

The judge's face was just as confused as Phoenix felt. "The prosecution's point being…?"

Edgeworth smiled. "That autopsy report is outdated, Your Honor."

For the first time in this case's proceedings, Phoenix felt his heart drop. He had been expecting such a turnabout, but he was hoping it would come later in the case, so that he may establish a foothold on Maya's innocence.

Edgeworth continued. "A second autopsy was performed yesterday, at my request." He read from a paper. "'Death was almost immediate due to a blow from a blunt object, but there is a possibility the victim lived for several minutes after the blow.'" He gave the report to the bailiff as he continued, "I received these results this morning." Phoenix's mind reeled, sorting through this information with the speed of a genius. "Your Honor!" Edgeworth continued. "It's quite easy to imagine that the victim did have time to write 'Maya'!"

The judge looked over the new autopsy report with renewed interest as Edgeworth yet again pressed his advantage. "Why, Mr. Wright…you look shocked. Is there something you want to say?"

Phoenix, who could feel his control slipping, nodded. "Mr. Edgeworth, I find it amusing that you requested a second autopsy. Would you care to explain why?"

The judge, to Phoenix's relief, responded in his favor. "I agree with the defense. It's unheard of to request two autopsy reports. Why did you ask for a second autopsy?"

Mr. Edgeworth, very briefly, donned the look of fright before masking it with his usual arrogance. "In a murder case, I consider it my duty to find facts, not conjectures. I requested a second autopsy report to solidify the prosecution's claim that the victim did indeed have a few moments of life after the blow to the head."

Phoenix nodded. "Of course, that would make sense…" he said, producing papers and offering them to the bailiff. "If you had requested second autopsies in your previous murder cases, that is." The jury began murmuring amongst themselves, and Phoenix had the brief victory of watching Edgeworth fluster. He had suspected something of the sort here, and had prepared appropriately, siphoning through Edgeworth's past trials to see if there were a pattern in his preparation or representation of the trails. Phoenix continued, looking at the judge. "I can't help but question Mr. Edgeworth's motives in asking for a second autopsy report, Your Honor."

"Indeed," the judge concurred. He looked at both autopsy reports in detail before setting one aside. "This updated report, while unexpected, was completed by Dr. Doug Stevenson, a reputable doctor. I've worked with him before, and he always provides accurate reports." He looked at Phoenix. "I'm not familiar with the other doctor, nor his credibility, and so I must accept this updated report into evidence over the outdated one. I trust the defense understands?"

Phoenix most certainly did not, but didn't voice his opinion. He instead nodded, glaring at Edgeworth, whose arrogance seemed to have reached a new high in low. "Your Honor," Edgeworth started. "The evidence strongly suggests the victim was identifying the killer."

The judge nodded. "Perhaps, yes. But more is needed before I pronounce my verdict."

Edgeworth gave his small bow. "Then the prosecution is prepared to call its next witness."

The judge nodded, and Gumshoe stepped down. Maya grabbed Phoenix's arm, the terror in her eyes mimicking the shaking in her arm. "What are you going to do, Phoenix?" she whispered.

"What I do best," Phoenix said, smiling at her. He looked up as the judge announced:

"Let the witness, Miss April May take the stand."

The bailiff escorted April in, and even before she reached the stand, Phoenix could tell that all eyes were on her. She had beautiful, straight pink hair, wore a blouse that was much too small and revealed too much cleavage, and wore that same too-high-in-the-thigh skirt. One part of Phoenix found it alarmingly attractive; the other refused to stare, ashamed that she would dress so immodestly.

The bailiff returned to his position near the judge, and Edgeworth began. "Witness, your name, please."

She smiled sweetly. "April May!" She crossed her arms, using the gesture to push her breasts up and make them more appealing. "At your service!"

The crowd, particularly the males, all whispered amongst themselves, and it didn't take a detective to see that they were all excited about April. The judge's gavel brought their attention back to the case at hand.

"Order! Order! An introduction should not require any reaction from the jury!" He glared at the jury before turning his eyes to April. "Uncross your arms, Miss May. It is unprofessional." April pouted but uncrossed her arms as the judge turned to Edgeworth. "The prosecution may continue."

Edgeworth nodded. "Tell us, Miss May, where were you on the night of September fifth, when the murder occurred?"

April May looked up in thought, and even Phoenix had to admit that it was a cute gesture. "Um… gee… I was in my hotel room." She giggled. "I checked in right after lunch."

"And this hotel room is directly across from the Fey & Co. Law Offices?" Edgeworth asked.

April smiled seductively at him. "Mmm… that's right, big boy." She winked at him, and Phoenix smiled slightly to himself as Edgeworth looked uncomfortably away from April.

"Please, Miss May, testify to the court about what you saw." Phoenix leaned in, ready to hear every word as April began.

"It was 9:00 at night. I looked out the window, and I saw a woman with long hair being attacked! The one attacking her was the mousey girl sitting in the defendant's chair!" Phoenix looked at Maya to see the girl's face grow red. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder as April continued. "Then the woman dodged to one side and ran away! But that girl," she said, looking at Maya accusingly, "she caught up to her, and… and…" her voice broke in a deceptively sorrowful voice. "She hit her!" She wiped her eyes, and Phoenix was disgusted, as he knew it was a ploy all along to win the favor of the jury. "Then the woman with long hair… she kinda…slumped." She looked up at the judge. "That's all I saw."

The judge sat, taking in all he had heard, when Edgeworth asked, "Well, Your Honor?"

"Hmm…" the judge said in a deep voice. "It seems to be a solid testimony." He looked at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, if you believe you have found a contradiction in Miss May's testimony, you may proceed with your cross-examination."

Phoenix nodded. "Gladly." He walked in front of the stand, arms crossed, head down in thought. "Miss May, you say that you saw my client attack the victim." He stopped in front of her. "How do you know it was the defendant?"

Thrown off by the question, April hesitated. "Well…y'know… She had a girlish physique. Women know these things." She shook her head. "Look, I just know, okay?"

Edgeworth stepped up to April's defense. "There was only one person at the scene of the crime with a short, girlish figure. The testimony stands."

"I'm not so sure!" Phoenix nearly shouted, stopping Edgeworth's rebuttal. "I was in Miss May's hotel room just yesterday, and while I was there, I looked out the window to see the victim's office. Inside, I saw many police officers, but I couldn't distinguish any remarkable features among any of them. I'm willing to bet the witness is lying!" He turned to April before anyone could react to his claim. "Miss May!" He got in her face, finger pointed at her. "Did you _really_ see the defendant?"

He heard the smack of the gavel as the judge shouted. "Mr. Wright! What is the meaning of this?"

Phoenix turned around. "If she had really witnessed my client, Maya Fey, she would have noticed her clothes before her physique!" He pointed at Maya, gesturing for her to stand, and the girl turned red as the court turned its attention to her. "No one wears clothes like this on a daily basis! Except her! And I'm no expert on fashion, but her hairdo looks far from normal to me!" He pointed at April. "However, the witness's testimony mentions neither of these things! Something is off with Miss May's testimony, Your Honor!"

Even as he looked back at April, he could see her beginning to look nervous.

The judge leaned forward to address Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, you make a valid point, but…" Phoenix held his breath. "…we don't know if she was dressed that way the night of the murder…"

Phoenix fished out a paper from his folder and gave it to the judge. "The police report, Your Honor, filed by our first witness, Detective Gumshoe. In this, he states the defendant's clothing was 'unusual' and goes on to describe her clothing in vivid detail. If you read the description, you'll see it matches the outfit the defendant is wearing today." He turned to Maya with a smile. "It's her uniform, you could say. She is dressed like this every day. It makes sense to believe she was dressed like this on the night of the murder." Maya gave him a small smile, and he nodded at her.

The judge looked over the police report, nodding with a small smile. "This report does mention the defendant's clothing. And it is stamped with the LAPD Seal." He looked up and nodded his head. "I accept this as evidence that the defendant, Maya Fey, was indeed dressed in such a fashion on the day of the murder."

Phoenix turned back to April. "Why did you not notice such a thing when you looked out the window, Miss May? Or mention it in your testimony, when such a description as her clothing is far more memorable than her physique?"

April stuttered. "I… I saw what I saw. I just didn't think all the trifling little details were necessary, darling." He smiled sweetly up at the judge, who didn't return her smile.

"Miss May. The court would like to remind you to please omit nothing in your testimony."

April nodded, adjusting the shoulders of her outfit, and Phoenix noted the slight bulge of her breasts as she did so. He shook his head at the underhanded attempt to win favor with the court. "I understand, Your Honor," she said sweetly.

The judge nodded, seemingly unfazed by April's attempt. "Your testimony again, if you would."

Phoenix smiled slightly to himself, knowing that April's credibility was questionable at best. She wasn't the smartest tool in the shed, that much was obvious. It would only get better from here.

"I saw everything, Your Honor. The victim—the woman—dodged the first attack and ran off to the right. Then the girl in the hippie clothes ran after her and hit her with the weapon! I know I saw that! It was that clock…the Thinker statue, I think." She glared at Phoenix. "Well? Does the accuracy of my report not startle you?" She gave him that hated cheerful smile as she turned to the judge.

The judge nodded. "Indeed, though I wish you had been so detailed from the beginning. Every little bit is vital to this case, Miss May." He held her gaze for a moment longer before turning to Phoenix. "Please begin the cross-examination."

Phoenix nodded, stepping to his usual place, stroking his chin in thought. "Miss May. What you said just now was quite…revealing."

April smiled seductively at him. "Revealing, you say? What an interesting choice of words, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix ignored the comment, instead grabbing the statue from the judge's stand and producing it for the court to see. "You just said this statue was a clock. Of that, there's no argument. What I find disturbing is how _you _know it's a clock." He looked around and shrugged for effect. "We made no mention of the statue's true purpose here in court." He placed his hands on his hips, looking at April critically. "Can you enlighten us to how you knew this statue was a clock?"

April visibly faltered, speechless. The courtroom was filled with talking amongst the jury, and the judge once again slammed his gavel on his stand to bring order to the court. "Order! Order!"

As the jury grew silent, Phoenix pressed once more. "Miss May. I demand you explain to this court how you know this statue is a clock!" Before April could answer, she was interrupted with an…

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth stepped forward to gain the attention of the judge. "The witness saw the murder with her own eyes! That's all that's important here!" He glared at Phoenix. "The defense is trying to confuse the issue with trivial concerns!"

The judge looked at Edgeworth for a moment before turning to Phoenix. "Mr. Wright? Will you withdraw your question?"

Phoenix shook his head. "No, Your Honor! Questions are all I have! And if you look at the witness, it is obvious the prosecution has not prepared her to answer this question!" He held the judge's gaze for a tense moment before the judge nodded.

"Objection overruled. I myself am interested in her answer. The prosecution understands..." he said more than asked as he looked at Edgeworth threateningly before returning to Phoenix. "You may continue to question the witness."

April looked around, confused, and Phoenix saw her look to Edgeworth for guidance. "What happens now?"

Edgeworth had returned to his place, leaving Phoenix to continue as he stepped right in front of April. "What happens now, Miss May, is you answer my question! How did you know that the statue was a clock?"

She again faltered. "Well…because…" she looked at Edgeworth as she said, "I heard it…?" Edgeworth gave an almost imperceptible nod. "Yes! I heard it say the time!"

Phoenix crossed his arms. "So, you've been to the law offices of Fey & Co.?"

April looked startled. "What? No! Why would I go there?"

Before Phoenix could comment further, Edgeworth said very firmly, "The law offices of Fey & Co., where the murder took place, are very close to the hotel. She could easily have heard the clock!"

The judge looked at Phoenix. "Well, Mr. Wright? Are you satisfied with her answer?"

Phoenix shook his head. "No, Your Honor!"

"And why not, Wright?" Edgeworth suddenly asked. "Do you simply want to terrorize this traumatized woman with your insane questions, all the while keeping a criminal in our midst instead of locked up?"

Phoenix looked at him hard. "Actually, no, Mr. Edgeworth. It's something far more simple than that." He looked at the judge. "I don't think she answered truthfully, Your Honor. You see, the clock couldn't have rung." He shrugged for effect. "It's missing its clockwork."

"And how do you know this, Mr. Wright?" the judge asked.

"Take a look for yourself, Your Honor."

The judge humored him and opened the clock, and Phoenix was satisfied with the judge's startled look. "My…It's as the defense says!" He held up the clock, its insides clearly empty. "This clock is missing its clockwork!" The jury started up again, and the judge silenced them with his gavel before looking to Wright. "Mr. Wright, would you care to explain to the court the meaning of this?"

Phoenix nodded. "It's as you can see. The clock was empty. It couldn't have rung. Therefore, this witness…" he gestured to April. "…is lying." He turned to the judge. "Her credibility has been questionable since she took the stand, Your Honor, and I'm finding more reasons to question it."

"Your Honor," Edgeworth piped in. "A simple question." The judge acknowledged him, and he continued, looking straight at Wright. "When was the clockwork removed?" He smiled dangerously. "If it was after the witness heard the clock, then there is no contradiction."

The judge looked aside in thought. "That is a distinct possibility, yes…" He stroked his great, gray beard. "It is possible the clockwork was removed _after_ the witness heard the clock."

Edgeworth smiled. "And that is precisely what happened, Your Honor."

The judge looked to Wright. "Do you agree with the prosecution that this is a very possible theory?"

Phoenix smiled and shook his head. "No."

Edgeworth chuckled. "And how can you possibly prove otherwise?"

Phoenix procured Maya's cell phone, holding it up for the judge to see. "The defendant's cell phone. My client called the victim on the day of the murder. The phone recorded their conversation, and in this recording is my proof that the clockwork to that clock was removed _before_ the murder."

Edgeworth looked positively dangerous. "The defendant's cell phone?! This wasn't brought to my attention!"

Phoenix shrugged before continuing. "If Your Honor allows, I will play the recording." The judge nodded, and Phoenix started the recording.

The entire conversation played out over a silent courtroom, and at the end, it confirmed Phoenix's claim: the clockwork was removed _before_ the murder occurred.

"Your Honor," Phoenix began. "I think this recording makes it clear that the clockwork was already gone, _and_ that this was recorded in the morning, before the witness even arrived at her hotel." The judge looked slightly confused, so Phoenix explained further. "If you recall, the witness _did_ state that she checked into the hotel after lunch on the day of the murder." He allowed himself a brief smile as April looked outraged. He shook his head in disappointment. "Miss May, I grow tired of asking this question." He stepped up to her. "Just how did you know that weapon was a clock?"

April shrugged, a gesture Phoenix wasn't expecting. "I saw it in a store."

Phoenix waved away her excuse almost immediately. "Impossible. This clock was made by a previous defendant of this court, Mr. Larry Butz. There are only two in the entire world: One is here, and the other is in police custody." He looked at her for a final time, glaring daggers at her. "Stop lying to this court, Miss May. How did you know this statue was a clock?"

April suddenly slammed her hand on the podium, and Phoenix knew she had snapped. "What's it to you, porcupine-head?!" Phoenix grimaced inwardly, but not at the insult itself. More-so the stupidity of the insult. "That stupid clock doesn't matter, okay?!" April continued, pointing at Maya. "She did it! She killed her sister! I saw it!"

The court burst into murmurs and the judge had to silence them with several raps of his gavel. "Whoa! Let's not get ahead of ourselves." He glared at April. "This is a court of law, and the witness will retain her composure at all times!"

April took several deep breaths before smiling again. "Sorry, Your Honor! I just wanted the lawyer to get out of my face is all!"

The judge ignored her comment. "Miss May, let me ask." He leaned forward in a dangerous way. "How did you know the weapon was a clock?"

Phoenix had to use all his willpower to keep from smiling as April glared daggers at him.

The judge sighed, rubbing his bald head. "Oh dear…" He ran the palm of his hand down his face in surrender as he looked to Phoenix. "Does the defense have an opinion on this…" he gestured to April's glaring self, "…behavior?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, Your Honor. While the witness had never held the clock in her hand, she _had_ heard that it was a clock."

The judge cocked an eyebrow. "She 'heard'…?"He looked to Edgeworth before looking back at Phoenix. "But I thought we came to the conclusion that she _couldn't_ have heard the clock! It was missing its clockwork!"

Phoenix shook his head. "No, Your Honor. She heard that it _was_ a clock. There's no other way she could have known "The Thinker" was a clock."

"And you can prove this how?" Edgeworth asked, looking furious.

Phoenix produced the item he had recovered from April's room. "Your Honor, please have a look at this." He handed the wiretap to the judge as he saw April suddenly look terrified. "I found this in Miss May's room."

"Hmmm….. Interesting…" the judge commented. He glared at April for a moment before turning to Phoenix. "Mr. Wright. Perhaps you should explain to the court what this is."

Phoenix nodded. "Miss April May? You were tapping the victim, Ms. Mia Fey's phone, were you not?"

April looked positively dangerous, but Edgeworth put in an impressive "OBJECTION!" before she could answer.

"Your Honor, this is irrelevant!"

The judge shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure that it is. Objection overruled." He stroked his beard. "It troubles me that our witness was in possession of a wiretap."

Edgeworth still wouldn't give in. "This is outrageous! Does the defense truly claim that the witness was tapping her phone?"

Phoenix almost laughed. "Absolutely!"

Edgeworth slammed his hand down on his table. "Even if that was the case, you still have to prove one thing! Did the victim ever say that the weapon was a clock on the phone?"

Phoenix nodded, very comfortable with Edgeworth's rebuttal. "Of course." He looked to the judge. "Your Honor, if I may play the recorded conversation again…?" The judge nodded, and Phoenix began the recording. He stopped it when Mia, in answer to Maya questioning what the evidence was, said 'a clock' and that it looked like 'The Thinker'. At the end of the recording, he pointed at April. "Miss April May! You used a wiretap to listen to this conversation! That's how you knew 'The Thinker' was a clock!" He crossed his arms. "Am I wrong?"

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth shouted. "Your Honor, this is ridiculous!"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix replied. "Your Honor, look at the witness's face! Does she seem amused to you?!" He slammed his hand on the table, startling Maya. "The defense demands an answer!"

April was glaring daggers at Phoenix when the judge leaned forward. "Witness, answer the question. Did you tap her phone?" April continued to glare at Phoenix, and he briefly thought about asking again, but decided to leave it to the judge. "Miss May!" the man shouted.

April finally answered in the form of a shout. "Shut up, all of you!" She leaned on the podium, face outraged. "What gives you the right to talk to me like that, huh?!" She took a few deep breaths, during which the judge held her gaze in a dangerous stare.

Phoenix used this time to ask her, "Why did you tap her phone, Miss May?" His question, in contrast to the recent events, was very polite and quiet. He was hoping she would respond more favorably to such a method. She hesitated, and he placed a hand on the podium she stood behind. "Answer the question," he said.

"Do I have to?" she asked. "This is a murder trial… how is tapping a phone relevant to this?"

"Miss May," Phoenix asked, his tone darkening. "You were tapping the victim's phone! Then she ends up dead. I can safely classify that as 'relevant'!"

The judge rapped his gavel once, and Phoenix backed down. "While the court does not condone the defense's tone, he has a point," the judge said. He looked to April. "Do you have an explanation for the court?" He leaned forward. "Can you prove you had nothing to do with this murder, even though you tapped her phone?"

April made a point to look over at Phoenix and smile as she nodded. "Of course! The killing happened around nine at night? That's just when I was getting room service from that sweet bellboy…" her eyes trailed in thought. "Ice coffee, I believe…?" She shrugged. "What does it matter? Ask the bellboy! He'll confirm my testimony!"

Edgeworth took that moment as on opportunity to put it, "Ergo, the witness was not on the scene at the time of the murder!"

Phoenix smiled, nodding as he stroked his chin. _Very good… Very good indeed…_

The judge clasped his hands in front of him. "And so that leaves us where…?"

Edgeworth crossed his arms. "It is my great displeasure to inform you that the witness appears to have been tapping the victim's phone." He slapped his hand down on the table. "However! That is a separate crime, with no bearing on the current case whatsoever! Her testimony stands!" He pointed over to Maya. "She saw the defendant, Maya Fey, commit murder!"

The judge nodded, seeing the possible truth to the prosecution's claim. "Well? Does the defense have anything to say to this?"

Phoenix nodded. "The defense would like to call the hotel bellboy as a witness." He crossed his arms. "There's something suspicious there, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"I object to calling the bellboy!" Edgeworth called out, turning to the judge. "I have already stated that Miss April May was guilty of tapping the victim's phone! That was an entirely separate crime, though, and had nothing to do with this case at hand." He turned to Phoenix, allowing himself a brief smile. "However…" Phoenix could feel he wasn't going to like the rest of this sentence. "If you agree to one condition, I'll consent to calling this witness."

"And what condition might that be?" Phoenix asked.

"If Miss April May's alibi is not called into question after you examine the bellboy,then you will recognize that Miss April May was not the killer, and thus innocent." He pointed at Phoenix. "Therefore, you must accept the verdict of 'guilty' for Ms. Maya Fey!"

Phoenix nodded, determination set on his face. "Understood. I accept your condition."

Edgeworth laughed. "Fool. You've fallen into my trap."

Phoenix smiled and nodded. "And I shall spring it, Mr. Edgeworth. Continue with your confidence. It will make it all the easier to defeat you."

Edgeworth allowed a brief look of surprise before the judge rapped his gavel. "Very well! The court calls the hotel bellboy to the stand!" The judge looked at the bailiff and nodded, and the officer walked out of the courtroom to retrieve the bellboy. The judge looked to the defense as he said, "You may gather your wits and prepare yourselves for the coming testimony, gentlemen. The bailiff will be along shortly." He looked to Edgeworth and said, "The prosecution may wait in the lobby and prepare their witness." The judge confided himself to the current evidence, looking it over critically, leaving Phoenix to sit next to Maya.

"Well, this is going rather smoothly, don't you think?" He asked, smiling at her.

Maya, unsure of where they stood in court today, smiled back nervously. "Yeah…I guess so." She looked at Edgeworth, who was staring at Phoenix with a confused look on his face before turning to leave the courtroom, and turned back to Phoenix. "How are you going to win this, Phoenix?"

Phoenix smiled as he began looking over the evidence he had. "Hopefully with an 'I told you so' to Edgeworth's face. But I'll settle for stylish if I have to." He looked at her again and smiled. She smiled back, nervous for the trial to continue, and yet anxious for it to be over with. They sat for no more than three minutes before the doors to the courtroom opened and the bailiff reappeared, the hotel bellboy and Edgeworth in tow.

The bellboy took the stand after being sworn in, looking unsure, but still professional as both prosecution and defense took their places. The judge put away the evidence he was studying and gave the bellboy a once-over before looking to the prosecution.

Edgeworth took that as his cue to begin. "I believe we're ready for the witness to testify." Edgeworth stroked his chin in thought. "He certainly does look like a bellboy."

The bellboy nodded, smiling. "Yes, sir. I received your summons in the middle of work, sir. I'm happy to be of service."

The judge nodded. "We won't keep you long, sir. And the Gatewater Hotel shall be notified of your help in this trial. You may begin your testimony."

"Very good, sir!" The bellboy cleared his throat before beginning. "I am the head bellboy at the fine Gatewater Hotel, in business for four generations! I believe I received a call after eight o'clock in the evening from our guest, Miss May. She asked for an ice coffee to be brought to her at nine o'clock, on the dot, sir. I brought it to her at precisely the requested time, of course, and I delivered the ice coffee to our guest Miss May, herself." He nodded, smiling. His testimony was over.

The judge nodded. "I see. The defense may begin its cross-examination."

Phoenix nodded and walked to the front of the stand. "Bellboy, you're positive that when you delivered her ice coffee, it was to Miss April May herself?"

The bellboy nodded, "Of course, sir! Absolutely positive!"

Phoenix nodded. "And she wanted it brought to her at precisely nine o'clock, you say?"

The bellboy nodded. "Yes. I confirmed that detail several times. She was watching a program on TV, and wished to drink after she finished, sir."

Before Phoenix could continue questioning, Edgeworth piped up. "Can't you see that there is nothing there to contradict, Mr. Wright? I beg you to stop this tedious examination now!"

The judge began to nod. "I agree with the prosecution on this, Mr. Wright. This is looking a bit far-fetched."

Phoenix stopped, mid-thought, before looking at Edgeworth. "Then perhaps one last question, if the prosecution is confident in their witness's testimony."

Edgeworth laughed. "One last question? Wright, there's nothing to contradict." He shrugged. "But the prosecution will allow this one last question." He looked up to the judge. "Afterwards, of course, we will have the final verdict from Your Honor." He looked to Phoenix. "I believe it was a 'guilty' verdict for Miss Maya Fey?"

Phoenix heard Maya squeak in terror, but patted her back reassuringly. "Of course." He looked to the judge, who nodded.

"The defense may ask one last question," he said.

Phoenix nodded, smiling, and walked up to the bellboy, who was so cheerful it was sickening. "Bellboy. Please tell me how Miss May checked in to the hotel. Every detail, if you would."

Even Edgeworth narrowed his eyes, as he couldn't see what Phoenix was driving at. The bellboy neither knew, nor cared, and beamed as he agreed. "Of course, sir! My first thought was that she was a beautiful, beautiful person. She's just my type of girl, so it was a disappointment, really…"

Phoenix nodded. "What was a disappointment?"

The bellboy grew a shade of red as he explained, "Well, I am not without charm, sir, but even I'd have little chance with her lover there."

Phoenix smiled as he heard what he wanted to here. "So…you're saying Miss May checked in with another person?" He looked at the bellboy, and the man could see from Edgeworth's face that he had said something wrong.

Before the bellboy could confirm or deny Phoenix's claim, Edgeworth objected. "I object! That information is—"

"Objection overruled!" The judge said, leaning forward with interest. "The witness will answer the question."

The bellboy practically flushed from embarrassment. "Er… yes, I see."

"Why didn't you mention this in your testimony before?" Phoenix asked.

"Well…" the bellboy replied weakly. "Um…you didn't ask!"

Phoenix shook his head. "This is something you typically mention in testimonies, bellboy." He stepped up in front of him. "Why didn't you mention this?"

The bellboy looked aside in embarrassment as he weakly gestured to Edgeworth. "It was the, er, good barrister there, Mr. Edgeworth, who… um…" he stuttered. "He asked me not to mention it if I wasn't specifically asked, sir."

Edgeworth's look of surprise was priceless to Phoenix. "You fool!" the prosecutor said.

Phoenix nodded, eyes closed and stroking his chin in thought. "So… now we know there was a man with Miss May. She checked into a twin room with a man. When you brought them room service, you didn't see that man in the room…?"

"Correct, sir," The bellboy replied.

The judge looked down in thought before Phoenix grabbed his attention by saying, "Your Honor! We have just learned of another person involved who may have been the murderer! In this new light, I hold that it's impossible to judge the defendant." He looked to the prosecution, who was fuming. "You agree, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Who is this other person, Wright?" Edgeworth asked.

"The man with Miss May, of course," Phoenix stated. He turned to the judge. "Your Honor! As has been previously revealed, Miss April May was tapping the victim's phone. She hasn't told us exactly _why_ she was doing so, but she _does_ have an alibi at the time of the murder." He pointed at the ground for emphasis. "The man who checked in with Miss May, however, does _not_ have an alibi! The bellboy saw no one else in the room at the time of the murder!"

Edgeworth looked to be just controlling his rage. "My, what a convenient little setup. But it's too late!"

Phoenix smiled. "I suppose you _would _like to think it was too late…" He pointed at Edgeworth accusingly. "After all, it was _you_ who hid the presence of this other man from this court!"

"Upstart amateur!" Edgeworth shouted, losing composure, and Phoenix was just about to fire back another insult when the judge rapped his gavel loudly.

"Enough!" he said, silencing both parties. "The court acknowledges the defense's argument." He looked pointedly at Edgeworth as he continued. "I expect the prosecution and the defense to look into this matter fully!" He looked to the defense. "Am I understood?"

"Yes…" Edgeworth replied through clenched teeth.

"Of course," Phoenix replied through grinning lips.

The judge nodded. "That is all today for the trial of Maya Fey. Court is adjourned!"

**. . . . .**

**September 7, 2:24 PM  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 1**

Phoenix and Maya had just walked into the lobby before she hugged him with deceptively strong arms. "Mr. Wright! You were amazing in there!" She stepped away, smiling. "I think I might be your newest fan!"

Phoenix laughed, nodding. "It was my pleasure. I'm just doing my job."

Maya smiled as she looked aside in thought. "You know…that other lawyer was pretty cool, too…" She shrugged. "I thought it was cool how you two were fighting it out in the courtroom, all over me!" She hugged her chest, and Phoenix laughed again. Maya sighed, still smiling as she asked, "So, what happens with me?" She looked up pleadingly. "Do I get to go home now?"

Phoenix's heart dropped slightly. "Well, no. Not yet." He grimaced when Maya's face fell. "I still haven't proven you guilty, only that there might be someone else involved." He led Maya over to the couch, sitting with her and looking her in the eye. "All I've done is bought us some time. With it, I'll find the real killer of your sister." He smiled. "I got a great lead today in the trial. Already, people aren't believing that you did it." Phoenix stroked his chin. "That man with Miss May. He's the key to all this, I know it."

Maya looked up in thought as well. "I wonder who he is…" She paused in thought before looking at Phoenix again. "Hey, what happens with Miss May now?"

Phoenix smiled. "I heard they arrested her. I'm guessing she's learning that her charms won't work everywhere." He sighed. "She's probably at the detention center. I may have to go down there later and ask her more questions… Not that she'll be thrilled to answer them," he said aside to himself. He looked back at Maya. "Anyway, this case is far from closed. But," he said, holding up a finger, "I'll get to the bottom of it. You watch."

"Do you think this mystery man is the one who…" She stopped, unable to say it out loud, but Phoenix knew what she was saying.

"Maybe so," he said with a shrug. "Don't worry. I'll find him by tomorrow." Phoenix looked up to see two police officers walking up. "Well, I hate to say this, but you're needed at the detention center. And I have work to do."

Maya smiled, seemingly unfazed by the handcuffs. "Good luck! Find out everything!" she said.

Phoenix smiled at her, watching as the policemen escorted her out of the door and into the squad car. Even as they drove away, his determination was renewed.

He _had _to get her out of that detention center!

. . . . .


	4. Turnabout Sisters, Investigation 2

**September 7, 3:11 PM  
Detention Center  
Visitor's Room**

Phoenix sighed as he stood, weaving his shoulders and smiling as they popped. Cracking his joints felt as satisfying as postponing the verdict in today's court. If he could keep up the momentum, he would get Maya out of here and back home by tomorrow. All he needed was to find the cracks in the story and he could bring the truth to light. If April would work with him, it would be much easier. If not...well…he would work with what he had.

He sat down again, trying to think of how it all fit together: the bloody note, the wiretap, the statue, the evidence… He was fairly sure he knew what had happened, but the only thing remained was _who did it._ If he had an idea of who did it, he might be able to pin down a motive. From there, he was positive he could figure out who did the actually killing.

His thoughts were cut short by the opening of the door and April May entering. She had taken half a step in before her face contorted in rage. "You!" She took several steps toward Phoenix, and he rose in preparation to defend himself, but the officer in charge of her got to April first. He held her back, and Phoenix watched as a woman fought to get to him, all elegance and modesty forgotten. The officer held her tighter while yelling in her ear. "Ma'am, calm down! Or it's the rubber room for you!" April quickly settled down, taking a seat across from Phoenix, her expression never changing from pure rage.

"So," she stared, and Phoenix could feel the venom of her words. "Come to laugh at me?"

Phoenix shook his head. "No," he said softly. "I never wished to humiliate you, Miss May, but…"

"Humiliate?!" April said. "I'm in _jail_ because of you!" She slammed the table, causing the officer in the room to bristle. "My career is finished, and my name ruined because you couldn't keep your nose out of other people's business!"

Phoenix leaned forward, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You received what you deserved, Miss May!" He admitted that perhaps he was being harsh, but part of him knew the woman needed to hear it. "A woman is dead, with another woman's life in jeopardy, and _you_ know why! I _know_ you know!" He took several breaths, thankful that April had remained quiet. "I'm trying to save someone's life so that they can grieve in peace! Instead of mourning her sister's death, Maya Fey is also locked up like a common criminal!"

"What the hell do I care?!" April crossed her arms. "That bitch had it coming! You lawyers are all the same! She should have just minded her own business too! She did it to herself!"

Phoenix stood, pointing again at her. "Stop slandering her name! Give respect to the dead!" Thankfully, April didn't comment, and Phoenix sat down after a tense moment of staring at her. "April, I'm just trying to do the right thing. I don't mean anything by it. I just want to see an innocent person go free. Why can't you understand that?"

"Maybe because I'm in a _jail_!" She pointed at him this time. "Have you thought about that, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix nodded. "I have. And I'm sorry for putting you here." April looked away, unconvinced. "I just want to find the man who killed my friend." April still said nothing. "Can't you understand how it feels to lose someone close to you?" Phoenix saw her expression change slightly, and pressed his luck. "I know Mia was nosey, and probably should have left well enough alone. But she was only interested in upholding the law." He shook his head. "She wasn't a bad person. She was actually a _wonderful_ woman. She was using her own money to pay for her sister's housing so that she could be closer to her." He looked down, smiling in reminiscence. "They were so close… Mia would talk about Maya for hours at a time." He looked back up at April. "And now she's gone. And nothing will change that." He shrugged. "And perhaps you don't care, April. But can you really sit there, knowing that you can help me prove her innocent, and not help me? Can you live with yourself knowing you could have brought a murderer to justice?"

April snorted. "Justice…" She looked at him. "You lawyers have a twisted sense of the word."

Phoenix shook his head. "Not me. Perhaps it's unfair, but I think the law should always be upheld. I don't care who you are." He sighed. "I just try to do the right thing, April. And I don't think letting Maya sit in prison for a crime she didn't commit is the right thing to do."

April sat there, a scowl on her face, for a long time. Phoenix didn't say anything to her, intent on waiting her out. She eventually looked away, seeming to be deep in thought, and Phoenix was about to say it was hopeless when she finally said something.

"Redd White…" she said softly, and Phoenix leaned in to better hear her.

"Excuse me?"

She turned to him. "I said his name is Redd White." She rubbed an arm while looking away, and suddenly she looked scared. Phoenix narrowed his eyes in confusion as she continued. "He… he's my boss." She looked away. "He's in charge of Bluecorp. It's an information gathering agency." She looked at him, and Phoenix could tell there really was fear in her eyes. "I… I didn't want to help him, but… I don't want to end up like your friend…" She looked away again, and Phoenix suddenly felt bad for her. "He's a monster. And he'll do anything to achieve his own goals." She looked at Phoenix. "Please… don't tell him I told you…" She gulped, "He killed her."

Phoenix's eyes widened. "What?"

April nodded. "Redd White killed your friend."

"Why?!" Phoenix asked, suddenly completely alert. "Why did he do it?"

April shrugged. "I don't know… I was just his secretary." She looked away. "He suspected that she was gathering information on him, and had me tap her phone. Anything she said into it concerning him or Bluecorp, I relayed to him. One day he decided that was enough, and that he had all he needed. I was afraid of what he meant by it." She shivered. "Working with him was like staying in a prison. You did what he demanded, and you were fine, but get any of your own ideas…" she trailed off, and Phoenix could see that she was telling the truth about White. "Please," she said, shaking her head. "Don't make me testify in court! Please!"

Phoenix's eyes widened. "Why? That's the only way I can get an innocent verdict!" He stared at April, mouth agape as she stared pleadingly at him. "How can I prove Maya innocent if you don't testify tomorrow in court?"

April shook her head, "No, you don't understand! White has ears everywhere! If I testify tomorrow, he'll hear about it and he'll run!" She began to cry. "He knows I'm in court over this, and he's thought out everything! Even if the court believes you and sends someone to arrest him, White has already planned for me coming clean. The only way you can catch him is to turn the case around when it looks hopeless. Catch him by surprise."

"How do I do that," Phoenix asked, shrugging his shoulders, at a complete loss.

April also shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But you can't let me testify tomorrow! If you do, he'll get me!" She began to sob, a complete turnaround from her attitude before. "Please, don't let him kill me!"

Phoenix sighed, feeling genuinely sorry for April, and nodded. "Alright. I'll see what I can do." He looked down, wondering just what he _could_ do. "I don't know how I can do it, but I can't have you testify if it means endangering your life." He looked at her and nodded. "I'll find another way."

April's face was one of pure relief. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! I'm really sorry about your friend, but I don't want to end up like her."

Phoenix nodded. "You won't. I'll see what I can do." He stood and nodded to the security officer once before walking to the door.

"Mr. Wright," April called out, and he turned to look at the woman as she walked up to him, all attempts at seduction forgotten. "Please… Can you forgive me for how I've acted?" She looked up to him pleadingly, and he let out a big breath.

"I can," he said. "But I don't know if Maya will." He gave her an apathetic look. "She's the one who's been accused of murder. She should be grieving over her sister. Instead, she's fearing a guilty verdict for killing her." He shook his head. "I wouldn't hold my breath over her feelings toward you."

April looked down and nodded. "Yeah… I can understand." She looked up to him. "If you see her… please… tell her I'm sorry."

Phoenix smiled. "I will." He nodded once more at her before walking out the door.

**. . . . .**

**September 7  
Bluecorp Inc.  
CEO's Office**

Phoenix had been in the boss's office for less than five seconds and the décor was giving him a headache. The desk appeared to be made of pure gold, there were several strange trophies in a glass case, with a statue holding up some sort of sphere in front of the case, and a large, peculiar painting hung behind the desk. There was a rich, blue carpet spanning the office, even more extravagant than Grossberg's office.

The painting was the most noticeable item, as Phoenix had seen it before. Back in Grossberg's office yesterday, the man had said that it had cost him almost three million, and that it was a one-of-a-kind item. Phoenix found it strange that he suddenly saw another painting in the CEO's office of an information gathering company, especially since Grossberg himself is being blackmailed.

It didn't take a genius to see that White was the culprit now that he had seen the man's office. He was in charge of information. He could easily blackmail Grossberg, who—to White—was the only man capable of solving the murder. That Grossberg's picture was in White's office confirmed that the two were connected, and Phoenix could think of no other way the two men would be associated. Considering April's confession of the man's dealings with other people, it was likely that Mia had discovered his illegal practices and was working to bring them to light when she had gotten enough evidence to support her claim. White, of course, found out and silenced her, pinning the blame on a second party. But how did the man relate to Mia and Maya's mother? What had he done? And how was he related to the DL-6 incident? For that matter, what _was _the DL-6 incident? It sounded big, and Phoenix could feel himself treading thin ice as he waited for White to show.

"Welcome!" a voice sounded from behind him, and Phoenix turned to see the man himself, Redd White, standing there smiling at him. He offered his hand, and Phoenix shook it as he continued his greeting. "My name is Redd White, CEO of Bluecorp. Whom do I have the honor of meeting today?"

Phoenix nodded, feeling that the man was much too pleasant, considering April's fear of him. She was lying, or he was a good actor. "Phoenix Wright, Defense Attorney." He smiled at the man as White gestured to a chair near his desk.

"Please, Mr. Wright, have a seat." He sat behind his desk and turned several papers over to hide their contents before leaning toward Phoenix, hands clasped in front of him. "What can I do for you today?"

Phoenix crossed his legs as he started. "I'm here because I believe I spoke to an employee of yours, Mr. White. Does Miss May work here?"

White nodded. "She does. She is my secretary. I received a call today about Miss May's appearance in court. Is that what you're here about?"

Phoenix nodded. "Actually, yes. Did you hear about her being arrested for tapping phones?"

White shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I deal with information, but to know what happens in court proceedings before they are made public is certainly a questionable endeavor for my business." He leaned back into his chair comfortably. "If you don't mind, could you fill me in? I'd like to know why my secretary is suddenly incarcerated."

If Phoenix hadn't seen April's expression himself when she confessed to him, he would think that Mr. White was completely innocent at the moment. He seemed to be a very pleasant man, if not a little eccentric, and was very polite. "Apparently, April May was charged with tapping the late Mia Fey's phone line. We can think of no other reason for her doing so except to supply you with information." He cocked an eyebrow. "You are an information gathering company, so we assumed you were asking her to do so."

White laughed slightly. "Mr. Wright, while Miss May gathers information for us as part of her duties, I can assure you that Bluecorp gathers said information legally. We don't support any illegal activity that can harm our good name. If she was tapping a phone, it was not on behalf of Bluecorp."

Phoenix nodded. "I understand, but she's involved in a murder case. Miss May was tapping the victim's phone line before she was murdered." He shrugged. "I'm really sorry, but we'll need more concrete evidence to rule you out. Can you prove that Miss May was in no way supplying you with the information she acquired through the tapped phone?"

"That's not fair, Mr. Wright," White said. "What can we possibly do to prove that she was acting of her own accord?" He leaned onto his desk, pointing at Phoenix. "Perhaps you should speak to Miss May about this. I'm sure she'll come clean."

Phoenix nodded, avoiding the subject. It wouldn't do to put White on guard before he was ready. "Perhaps." He shrugged. "She wasn't very forthcoming with any information."

It was exactly what White wanted to hear. "Then I suggest you ask her more thoroughly before you begin accusing good companies. It is entirely possible that she was acting of her own accord, and that we had no knowledge of her sources."

Phoenix nodded again. "Alright. I _do_ have a few more questions for you, if you don't mind answering them."

White nodded. "Of course."

"Mr. White, where were you on the night of September 5?"

White laughed. "Why, I was at home. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we've had a witness testimony stating that you checked in with Miss May into a hotel that night."

For a very brief second, Phoenix saw White's façade crack. It was very brief, and he masked it well, but Phoenix knew then that White was hiding something. "And who was that?"

"The bellboy of the hotel, actually. He states that he remembers you very clearly."

White shrugged. "Well, perhaps I was, perhaps I wasn't." He leaned back. "And if I was, it is none of your business why we went to the hotel. If I wasn't, then that answers that."

Phoenix cocked an eyebrow. "So…which was it?"

White shrugged, suddenly uncooperative. "Who can say? You're the lawyer. Figure it out."

Phoenix scowled. "Mr. White, this is very serious. Someone was murdered here, and I'm just trying to clear your name."

White laughed. "Then put me on the witness stand, if you'd like. But I doubt you would want to do that. I have information on everything." He looked aside, crossing his legs as he rubbed a thumb and finger together. "The police…the courts…" He looked back at Phoenix. "They're amusing to me, nothing more. I can assure you that I didn't commit any murder, and that the legal system will believe the same." He flashed his smile that Phoenix was beginning to hate so much.

Phoenix sighed, crossing his arms. He decided to try another subject. "What exactly does Bluecorp do, anyway?"

"Ah, an excellent question!" White leaned forward enthusiastically. "We buy and sell various kinds of information. We are a company of the future." He smiled. "You might say, we _are _the future!" He spread his arms. "In just ten years, I've built this business up into the grand office you see now."

Phoenix nodded, smiling. "That's really quite impressive, Mr. White." He looked around as White soaked up the praise, his eyes landing on the painting. "Mr. White, I have to admit that something has been bothering me since I arrived here."

White smiled. "What exactly is that, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix gestured to the painting. "That painting on the wall behind you…" White turned to look at it as Phoenix commented. "I've seen it before."

"Oh?" White asked, his usual happy face turning to confusion.

Phoenix nodded. "Just yesterday, in fact."

White shrugged, laughing. "Your point being…?" He fixed Phoenix with a confused look that seemed to dare him to continue.

Phoenix did, of course. "The point is actually a question: Why is that painting, which is a one-of-a-kind item, hanging on your wall?"

White narrowed his eyes, his smile falling from his face. "Mr. Wright, perhaps you don't fully understand where you stand in the mix of things." He pointed at him. "Let me ask. Who are you?"

Thrown off by the question, Phoenix hesitated. "Uh… I'm Phoenix Wright. A lawyer."

"No, my feeble friend." He clasped his hands in front of him. "You are a 'mere' lawyer." He smiled, dangerously this time, and Phoenix could feel that he had taken one step too far onto the thin ice. "You are worth nothing. I, on the other hand, am the owner of one of the most important and glorious businesses known to man." He shrugged. "You lawyers all believe you can intimidate me. I've only just set Grossberg in his place." He cocked his head. "Must I do the same to you?"

Phoenix, whose brain was suddenly reeling at that small tidbit of information, shook his head. "Of course not. I wouldn't dream of it."

White nodded. "That's a good boy. Because I think you'll find yourself in far more trouble if you decide to pursue this route. Mr. Grossberg found out the hard way. Let him be a reminder of just how far the mighty can fall." He stood and pointed to the door. "Now leave. Before I change my mind."

Phoenix nodded, standing. "Of course. Have a good day, Mr. White." He walked out, already of a mind to march down to the precinct and command to April to confess to everything. He shook his head of that thought as he exited Bluecorp. It wouldn't work. He would need hard evidence to bring White down, not just a witness's claim. Perhaps Grossberg could shed light on the deal…

**. . . . .**

**September 7  
Grossberg Law Offices**

Phoenix slowly walked inside Grossberg's office, seeing the giant of a man staring reminiscently out of his window, hands clasped behind his back. Phoenix could tell something was bothering him, and second-guessed his reason for being here. He had to know the truth, though, and cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Grossberg looked over, startled, before sighing heavily at the sight of Phoenix. "Oh. Mr. Wright."

Phoenix walked up to stand beside the man. "What's wrong, Mr. Grossberg? You look like a man at the end of his days."

Grossberg sighed as he looked down at the floor. "No, not yet. I'm just thinking about this whole mess…" He looked up at Phoenix. "Mia spoke highly of you before her demise. She always said you had the makings of an Ace Attorney." He smiled weakly. "She even dared to say you would surpass me in terms of success." He looked away. "You did well in today's trial."

Phoenix smiled. "So you went?"

Grossberg nodded. "Yes. What you had said to me yesterday bothered me more than anything." He turned to him. "I had to come. To cheer you on, so to speak." He looked back at the window. "That poor girl… I don't know what I would have done if things had gone poorly for her."

Phoenix cocked his head. "Then why did you refuse? If it meant that much to you, why not help?"

Grossberg was silent for a time before answering, "I presume you've learned of my involvement?"

Phoenix nodded. "White is blackmailing you, isn't he?" Grossberg's silence confirmed it. "He has something on you, and wants you out of the picture."

Grossberg sighed again. "Very well… This may be the chance I've been waiting for." Phoenix cocked an eyebrow as Grossberg continued. "Redd White is a man who makes his living through intimidation. Bluecorp is a company that excels in finding people's weaknesses, I'm afraid. I've…" he hung his head. "I've been paying them for fifteen years now… All because of the DL-6 incident, as you may have guessed."

Phoenix nodded. "You couldn't defend Maya because of her family's involvement in the case."

Grossberg nodded. "Precisely. White would have destroyed me if I did."

"How?" Phoenix asked.

Grossberg sighed, his voice breaking. "It is hard for me to tell you this, my boy. The DL-6 incident was top-secret. The police didn't want the public to know that they had been using a spirit medium."

"Because she failed, right?"

Grossberg nodded. "Precisely. She failed, and the police called her a fraud. Practically ruined her. I rose to her defense and cleared her name of any wrongdoing." He hesitated. "But…I…" He looked down shamefully. "I told Mr. White about Madam Fey and her failure." He turned away and began pacing. "He offered me riches. Wealth beyond my comprehension. It is an embarrassment to me now." He stopped. "Because I talked, the police were mocked far and wide. In secret, they began looking for the one who sold them out. White heard about it and came to me again. Only this time, the offer was blackmail. In exchange for an absurd fee, he would lead the police around and keep me from being discovered." He sighed. "Several times I thought about confessing everything to the chief of police." He shook his head. "But I just can't. I don't understand it, Wright, but I just can't."

Phoenix nodded, the entire thing making sense for him now. " I see."

Grossberg turned to Phoenix. "Wright, White controls all of the laws of this country as he sees fit. He is the most powerful man in the country." He laid a hand on Phoenix's shoulder. "If you still wish to challenge him, though, have a look at Mia's office. She followed his every move for years. She was so _close_ to finishing him!" He smiled. "She spoke so well of you. She confessed to me of wanting to bring you into the case. She fully believed that you would have discovered his methods in no time, and that the case would have already been solved." He held Phoenix's eyes for a moment in understanding, as both men thought about the woman Mia had been. "But now she is gone, and you must pick up the pieces. I know you can do it. After watching you in the trial today, I know you can bring this monster down." He patted Phoenix's shoulder. "Head to Mia's office. Find out what you can. Please…bring down the madman."

Phoenix nodded, trying to force down the sense of pride in his chest. "I will."

**. . . . .**

**September 7  
Fey & Co. Law Offices.**

Phoenix stood, looking around the office, feeling strange that the office seemed so normal. It was hard to imagine that a murder took place here. He brushed those thoughts aside, focusing on Grossberg's suggestion. Mia would have placed anything she would have found in a folder somewhere, not lying around. Especially in a case like this. He walked behind her desk to the bookshelf that held all of her cases she had ever worked on. Being that they were in alphabetical order, he began with the most obvious choices: DL-6, White, Redd, Bluecorp…nothing that caught his eye. He trailed through the "F"s, thinking that she had filed the case under her mother's last name, and was rewarded with a file on "Fey, Misty." He grabbed the file and flipped through it slightly before taking a seat at Mia's desk and looking through the entire file more thoroughly. Inside, he found a personal note by Mia herself, talking about her mother's fall, and that she had found two men responsible. One was Marvin Grossberg, of course, but the other wasn't identified. Before she could write the second man's name down, the record stopped.

It was strange, Phoenix knew, and not much to go on. He looked through the entire folder more thoroughly but couldn't find anything else incriminating in the book and so returned it to its place. He decided to skim through her entire library, hoping to find something that may be connected to the case. The biggest part of her files ended in "S". He flipped through the first of the folders, noting that most of it consisted of suicides. Mia had made note of several politicians, policemen, lawyers, etc., and that she had written little notes by each of the articles. Of peculiar note was one note, 'White' in Mia's handwriting. Phoenix stroked his chin in thought, ideas running through his head. One stood out among the rest. _Mia must have thought White was involved in these suicides._ He looked among the newspaper clippings, noting that the victims were normal, happy men and women who suddenly and violently committed suicide for no explanation. He decided to pocket the clippings, intent on using them, and replaced the folder. He had a sudden thought and looked back on the shelf for the "W"s and found them to be missing. There was no file dedicated to that letter, and yet there was a place for it. Like someone took it and hadn't returned it.

Phoenix smiled to himself, knowing what was going on. White must have taken the file to cover his tracks, and then killed Mia to prevent her from connecting all the evidence she had found. He didn't know what was in that "W" file, but he was confident he could connect White to these suicides, and in turn, Mia's murder, if he could get him on the stand. And he was positive he could do that. He smiled to himself as he walked out of the office, heading to Bluecorp.

**. . . . .**

**September 7  
Bluecorp Inc.  
CEO's Office**

"Well, aren't you persistent." White said, walking into the office quickly. Phoenix stood, steeling himself against the inevitable threats he knew White would use against him.

He smiled. "Sorry, but there's something I have to ask you."

White sighed, rubbing his forehead in annoyance. "Mr. Wright, I really hate having to repeat myself, but it seems the message hasn't gotten through your thick skull yet." He crossed his arms. "Stop bothering me! If you try my patience further, I fear a nasty accident may befall you."

Phoenix cocked an eyebrow. "Really. Like Mia Fey?"

White laughed. "You would like to pin me for her murder, wouldn't you?" He shook his head.

Phoenix nodded. "Why not? I think you did it."

White scowled. "Trust me, Mr. Wright, that kind of accusation would be frowned upon. It might be dangerous for you to go around shouting such things."

Phoenix shook his head, incredulous. "So the truth comes out. You plan to shut me up just like you did Grossberg?" He was silent as he and White glared at each other before he added, "I should have expected as much. This company is built on blackmail."

White was silent for a moment before chuckling. "What a bizarre accusation. You should be looking for Mia's killer, not investigating me. I've already said that I didn't do it, and everyone out there will believe me." He walked to his intercom and phoned the secretary's desk. "Mr. Wright will be leaving now."

_[Yes, Mr. White. I'll send someone up.]_

"Mr. White, you're wrong!" Phoenix said. He boldly thrust his finger on White's chest, poking the man accusingly. "What I should be doing right now is going after you!" He had a good idea that the man was arrogant enough to do it, but he still prayed that White was confident enough.

"Just what are you insinuating?" White asked threateningly.

"Mia was on to you. She was keeping tabs. For this reason, you had April May tapping her phone. Then, Mia was murdered, and all documents about you mysteriously disappeared." He held up a finger. "So, the culprit would be…?" White was silent, and Phoenix laughed condescendingly. "Even a child could work it out, Mr. White. You did it!"

White was silent for a time, glaring at Phoenix before turning back to the intercom. "We won't be needing an escort for Mr. Wright," he said, glaring at the lawyer. "Instead, please connect me to the public prosecutor's office."

_[Of course, sir. One moment…] _The phone was silent for a moment before a female voice came on. _[This is Chief Prosecutor Lana Skye. Is this Mr. White?]_

White smiled. "Yes, ma'am, this is. I have a favor to ask of the prosecutor's office. I've changed my mind. I want to testify tomorrow in court."

_[What? What's this about?]_

"The Mia Fey case. I witnessed the murder, you see. And thus, as a very important witness, I would like to testify." He looked over to Phoenix, and it took all of Phoenix's willpower not to smile. He wasn't one to trap a man into convicting himself, but White was deserving of it.

_[What? Why now? I thought you said you didn't want to go to court!]_

"Silence!" White said. "I said I've changed my mind!" He looked to Phoenix again before adding as an afterthought. "Oh, and another thing. Send the police right away. The man is standing in front of me right now. He looks quite dazed, but could be violent."

_[What? What man?]_

White glared at the phone. "Are you even listening? The murder! He's standing right here! Send the police immediately!" White didn't wait to hear an answer, and hung up the phone. He turned to Phoenix and smiled. "Didn't I tell you, Mr. Wright? You are a mere lawyer, as was Miss Mia."

Phoenix put on his most convincing glare. "How dare you!"

White shook his head, laughing. "I'll point the finger at you, and you will be tried as Miss Mia's killer. The case is as good as settled. No lawyer of any worth will defend you."

Before Phoenix could think of anything to say, a familiar figure entered the office. "Detective Gumshoe, sir." He said to White before looking at Phoenix. Phoenix could see that, at the sight of him, Gumshoe's face fell for the briefest of moments before he put on a stoic expression. "Is this him?" he asked, and White nodded.

"Yes. Take him away, Detective. I'll be testifying against him tomorrow."

Gumshoe nodded slowly, approaching Wright while pulling out handcuffs. "Turn around, please, Mr. Wright." Wright complied, allowing himself to finally smile as he felt Gumshoe cuffing him. "I'm sorry…" Gumshoe whispered to him, and Phoenix restrained himself from telling him that everything was alright, that he had a plan. He instead sighed heavily, as a man would in his position, being accused of murder from a man with the legal courts in his own pocket.

As Gumshoe led him away, White laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow in court, Mr. Wright!"

**. . . . .**

**September 8, 3:37 PM  
Detention Center  
Visitor's Room**

The court proceedings had been postponed due to the new witness and suspect, and the trial had been pushed up to tomorrow, despite White's insistence that it should have been today. Phoenix himself was okay with the postponement. It gave him the opportunity to go over everything he had learned, and to piece it all together. He was confident he could convict White with everything he had; all he needed to do was get him on the witness stand and work his magic.

He was sitting in the visitor's room, waiting for his visitor to show. He had an inkling of who it was and was proven correct when the door opened and he heard her cry out. "Wright!" He looked up to see Maya standing at the doorway. "Mr. Wright!"

Phoenix smiled as he stood. "Maya!" He was almost positive she would have been let go when he was accused, but it still gave him relief to see that she was free. "I'm glad they let you out."

Maya smiled, ignorant of why she was released. "Yes! All thanks to you!" She hugged him fiercely, and he patted her on the back before she stood away, still smiling.

Phoenix smiled back. "Just doing my job. Although I think the tables have turned, now."

Maya cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Phoenix looked away. "I, uh… well, now _I'm_ a suspect." He looked at her sadly. "They've received a reliable witness claim that I am the one responsible. I'm being convicted of murdering your sister."

Maya, unbelieving, was silent, mouth agape. "What? You're being convicted?"

Phoenix smiled and nodded. "It's quite brilliant, actually. I'm positive I know who killed your sister." He gestured for Maya to sit, and sat across from her. "His name is Redd White, in charge of Bluecorp. It's an information company, built by blackmail. Your sister was following White's every move, and was close to convicting him of the blackmail when he found out and murdered her." He shrugged proudly. "A man of that stature is very arrogant. All I had to do is antagonize him, and he decided that _I _killed her. He's going to testify tomorrow, and because he has the entire legal structure in his pocket, he's confident he can get me a guilty verdict."

Maya stared incredulously. "What? Why would you do that?"

Phoenix shrugged. "I got you off the hook. I knew you weren't guilty, so I got you out of here the only way I knew how."

Maya's eyes began tearing up. "But why? Why would you put yourself in this position?"

Phoenix smiled. "Because I can't abandon you. I won't have an innocent person tried and convicted for a crime they didn't commit."

Maya stared at him, a few tears streaming down her cheeks before shaking her head. "I didn't want that, though. I don't want you to go to jail for me."

Phoenix smiled. "Oh, I won't. Granted, this is dangerous, me being convicted of the murder, but it was the safest way to try to solve this case without you being suspected." He shrugged. "I know I can get this guy convicted for murdering your sister, but I didn't want you mixed up in this next trial. It could get ugly."

Maya was silent for a time. "Thank you," she barely whispered. She wiped her eyes. "Is there anything _I _can do for you? You've helped me so much… I feel like I should repay you somehow."

Phoenix smiled and patted her hand. "All I need for you to do is believe in me." He chuckled. "You can come to the trial and watch the show, if you'd like. It'll be quite an upset, me being suspected of murder, testified against by the most powerful man in the country, and me proving to the world that _he _did it." Phoenix laughed again. "It'll be a slap in Edgeworth's face."

Maya managed a small laugh. "I'll bet." She looked up at Phoenix. "Are you sure you can do this?"

Phoenix shrugged. "I don't have a choice. It's me or him. I have to be ready for tomorrow." He laughed at Maya's nervous expression. "Don't worry. You're off the hook."

"But at your expense?" Maya shook her head. "How is that fair?"

Phoenix smiled warmly. "It's what your sister would have wanted. You didn't murder her, and that's the truth. I get the truth, no matter the consequences." He patted her on the shoulder. "You should be getting home. You should be remembering your sister's memory in peace."

Maya stood staring at Phoenix before hugging him fiercely. Phoenix hugged her back, feeling a connection with the girl more so than ever. "Don't lose," she said. "Don't abandon me again."

Phoenix rubbed her back reassuringly. "I won't." He parted, holding her shoulders. "Don't worry." He smiled. "Your sister said that your favorite food is burgers." He laughed. "This time tomorrow, we'll be stuffing our faces with the greasiest burgers you've ever tasted. My treat."

Maya managed a laugh. "It's a deal." She looked over at the soft 'ahem' from the security officer and nodded. "Well, visiting hours are over. I'll leave you to piecing it all together."

Phoenix nodded. "Alright. I'll see you in court tomorrow."

Maya gave him one final hug before walking out, leaving Phoenix to be escorted back to his cell. Inside, he had only one bed that was little more than cloth stretched over a slab of wood. He sat on the bed, closing his eyes and sorting through everything he had learned thus far. He had learned a lot of things about White, and knew he could convict him tomorrow, despite the grim outlook he saw for himself. With nothing else to do but wait, he lay down on the bed, sighing and closing his eyes.


	5. Turnabout Sisters, Trial 2

**September 9, 9:52 AM  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 1**

Phoenix went over all the details he had memorized last night, though he had copies of everything he would need in a manila folder, just in case. He knew White was the killer, and that made him so angry to think that he was trying to get away with it, but he forced himself to calm down. He knew he could convict the man. All he had to do was reveal the truth, and the man's lies would crumble.

"Well… I guess this is it!" Maya said suddenly, looking more determined than Phoenix felt. He smiled, hoping to hide his nervousness. She definitely believed he could do it.

"Yeah," he agreed. "One way or another, this case gets decided today." He looked up and felt surprise as he saw the one person who would make or break this case. "Edgeworth."

Maya gave a small start at the sound of his name and turned to look at the prosecutor as he walked up to Phoenix. "I received a call from the public prosecutor's office yesterday." Phoenix cocked an eyebrow. Edgeworth continued. "She told me that whatever Mr. White says today, it will be the 'absolute truth.'" He looked aside. "No matter how you try to attack his testimony, if I raise an objection, I have it on good faith that the judge will listen to me."

Phoenix shrugged. "That's alright."

For once, Edgeworth looked uncertain. "What do you mean?"

Phoenix looked to Maya. "My client is innocent, and I have proven it so." He looked back at Edgeworth. "At least she'll have her life back."

Edgeworth cocked an eyebrow. "Even if _you_ are the guilty party?"

Phoenix smiled. "You say that like you aren't completely sold on the idea. Don't you _know_ that I'm guilty?"

Edgeworth bristled at the remark. "However you view it, the truth remains that you are on the chopping block. Your career is at stake here, and all for the sake of a girl you barely know."

Phoenix nodded. "I guess you could say I'm at peace with the idea. I know I proven the innocence of someone who was really innocent. I didn't ruin someone's life on the pretense of titles or records."

Edgeworth scoffed. "Well… I will do anything to get my verdict, Mr. Wright. Anything."

Phoenix shook his head. "What happened to you, Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth scowled, and Maya cocked her head in confusion. "Excuse me?" the man asked indignantly.

"Not every defendant is guilty, Miles, and you know that." Phoenix crossed his arms. "We are what we are because we must find the truth and bring it to light." He pointed at Edgeworth, poking him in the chest. "You insult our name when you strive for verdicts without learning the truth. Worse, you disgrace your office when you condemn an innocent in place of the actual criminal."

Edgeworth scoffed again. "How can we truly know who is guilty and who is innocent? The guilty will always lie to get out of the crime! The only way we can truly put away criminals is to get a guilty verdict for everyone. That is why I have made it my policy to find a guilty verdict for every defendant."

Phoenix shook his head. "That is a childish excuse and the easy way out. You discredit your intelligence to use such techniques."

Edgeworth shrugged. "Believe what you will. You'll receive no special treatment today." With that, he marched off, leaving Maya staring at Phoenix.

"Phoenix?" she asked him.

Phoenix ignored the question he was sure she was going to ask. "Well… court will be opening for session soon." He started for the door, but Maya called out.

"What? But wait!" He turned to look at her questioningly. "What about your defense attorney? He isn't even here yet!"

Phoenix laughed. "I'm representing myself." He laughed at Maya's stunned expression before beckoning to her. "C'mon. Court's about to start."

**. . . . .**

**September 9, 10:00 AM  
District Court  
Courtroom No. 1**

The judge didn't waste time waiting for the jury to finish seating themselves before he rapped his gavel to silence them and begin. "The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Phoenix Wright." He looked to Edgeworth, who responded.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor," he said coolly, although he glanced at Phoenix before returning his gaze to the judge.

The judge looked to Phoenix, who also responded, "The defense is ready, Your Honor."

"Mr. Wright…" the judge began. He had been informed of Wright's decision concerning representation. "Are you sure you're up to doing this?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, Your Honor. I will be defending myself."

The judge nodded. "Understood." He turned to Edgeworth. "Mr. Edgeworth, your opening statement, please."

Edgeworth nodded. "Thank you, Your Honor." He addressed the court. "As the details of the event are already quite clear to the court, today we will hear the testimony of another witness to the defendant's crime." He nodded again to the judge, signaling the end of the statement.

The judge nodded. "I see. You may call your first witness."

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Phoenix interrupted. The court turned to him, surprised, and even the judge looked threateningly at him. "You owe the court an explanation. Why didn't this witness testify in the trial against Ms. Maya Fey?!"

Edgeworth shrugged with a slight chuckle. "Oh, I'm ever so sorry. Mr. White is a busy man, after all, and besides. I thought Ms. May's opinion was all that would have been needed at the time. Again, my sincerest apologies to the court."

Predictably, the judge remained quiet. To Phoenix, it appeared he wasn't going to take sides. Possibly because he believed he knew the truth, but was silenced by White's reputation. He cleared his throat. "The prosecution may call its first witness."

Edgeworth nodded. "I would like to call Mr. Redd White to the stand!"

The double doors opened and Redd White himself walked in, taking the stand. The bailiff swore him in, and the court wasted no time in beginning.

"Please state your full name," Edgeworth said.

"Redd White. I am the CEO of Bluecorp, and I am at your service." He flashed a dazzling smile, and Phoenix felt his blood curdle.

"Did you know the victim, Ms. Mia Fey?" Edgeworth asked.

"No, sir. I did not."

Edgeworth flipped through papers. "You were at the Gatewater Hotel the night of the murder?"

"Correct," White nodded.

"And you witnessed the murder from there?" Edgeworth continued.

White cleared his throat. "Why tell what you already know?"

"Of course, Mr. White," the judge said. "Why don't you testify to the court what you saw?"

White nodded, smiling at Phoenix before beginning.

"Let's see," he started, stroking his chin. "It was about nine in the evening, I believe. I was quietly reading some papers by the window when I heard a noise from outside." He shrugged. "I wondered what was causing a racket so high, so I looked out. That's when I saw a spiky-haired man attacking a woman with long hair!" He pointed at Phoenix. "Needless to say that man was none other than you, Mr. Lawyer!" He crossed his arms. "I called Miss May over at once. She, too, was flabbergasted of course." He smiled. "The victim ran away, but you gave chase. You hit her once, and it was all over." He shrugged. "And that's the end of that."

The judge, eyes closed, meditated on all he had heard. He turned to the defense without comment to White and nodded. "Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination."

Phoenix smiled, feeling oddly confident, and walked in front of the witness stand, fingers stroking his chin. "Mr. White, can you be a little more detailed about the victim dodging 'my' attack? I think it's worth knowing what _exactly_ happened."

White chuckled at Phoenix implicating himself. He obviously felt no danger and nodded. "Of course! The victim was attacked by you, and ran to the left! You gave chase and struck her down!"

Edgeworth suddenly interrupted. "Are you sure?" he asked, to which White laughed.

"Young man, I am always sure." He gave another smile. "I am the pinnacle of perfection." He nodded. "I am certain about this. The victim ran to the left when you attacked her."

Phoenix smiled and pulled out a slip of paper, thumbing through it. "See, that's the problem." He pulled out a single sheet and presented it to the judge. "The witness's testimony directly contradicts Miss May's testimony." He pointed to the exact line for the judge's benefit white addressing the entire court. "Mr. White has just testified that he saw Mia Fey dodge 'my' attack and run to the left. However, Miss May testified yesterday and said that Mia Fey ran to the _right_."

White shrugged. "Perhaps you misheard her."

Phoenix shook his head. "I think not. If we review the floor plans of the office, my point will become clear." He got a nod from the judge and pulled out the floor plans, bringing them up on the overhead projector for all to see. "Mr. White, you say the killer was here," he pointed near the couch in view of the mirror. "And that the victim ran to the left." He indicated the motion on the plans. "If that were correct, the victim would have been running directly away from the door, her only means of escape!" He looked up to the court. "That is extremely odd!"

White looked speechless, at a loss for words. He crossed his arms, deep in thought. "Very strange…" he commented. "I did see her run to the left… I did." Phoenix smiled, knowing that he was right.

The judge leaned forward to address Wright. "Mr. Wright, perhaps you can clarify. White says left, and May says right. Just who do you believe is correct?"

Phoenix smiled as he shrugged. "Both witness are telling the truth."

Edgeworth chuckled. "Doubtful. That leaves a contradiction to the testimony."

Phoenix nodded, however. "There _is_ one scenario that would explain their conflicting accounts."

Edgeworth's eyes widened. "What?"

Phoenix nodded, smiling. "The witness was not viewing the crime from the hotel."

The courtroom threatened to burst into noise, but the judge silenced them with his gavel before looking to the defense. "Mr. Wright, what do you mean?"

Edgeworth, too, demanded that Phoenix answer. "Yes, what do you mean? If he was not viewing the crime from the hotel, where could he have been?"

Phoenix smiled and pointed ever so casually at the spot he had recently claimed the killer stood. "Right here." He put up his hand to be granted an explanation, and the judge nodded. "Look. When the victim ran for the door, she was running to his left. To Miss May across the way, however, it was to _her_ right." He shrugged. "In that scenario, both parties are correct."

Edgeworth slammed his hand down on the table. Please! This is no time for jokes in ill taste! That is where the killer was standing!"

Phoenix again nodded. "Precisely."

The courtroom broke out in discussion, so loudly that the judge had to rap his gavel many times to restore order. "Order! I will have order!" He glared at the jury before adding, "Anyone disturbing the order of this courtroom will be held in contempt!" He held his glare before turning it to Wright. "Mr. Wright! Just what are you suggesting!?"

White had turned white as a ghost, and seemed to be on edge. Before Phoenix could home in for the kill, Edgeworth opened his big mouth. "I OBJECT! The postulations of the defense are a distortion of the truth, Your Honor!"

The judge shook his head. "I would hear it from the defense, Edgeworth!" He looked to Wright, and the defense lawyer felt impressed that the judge, who must've been under such terrible scrutiny from White, would even allow him a chance to finger White. "Mr. Wright, please… what are you suggesting?"

Phoenix put his hands on his hips. "Your Honor! I'm suggesting that Mr. Redd White of Bluecorp is the actual killer of Mia Fey!"

The judge looked to White. "Mr. White? What do you say to this allegation?"

White simply shrugged. "It's an allegation on a poorly-remembered testimony." He chuckled. "In my haste for a quick judgment, I forgot a simple piece of information. Your Honor, if I may testify again…?"

The judge nodded a little too quickly for Phoenix's taste, but he said nothing. "Very well. You may begin your testimony."

White nodded, smiling at Phoenix before beginning. "Miss May's testimony was correct… as was mine. When you assaulted the girl, she first ran to the left. And then you hit her, savagely! That is what I saw! Next, with the last of her strength, she ran to the right. You chased her and delivered the final blow! That," he said, straightening his collar, "is what Miss May saw." He smiled again.

The judge nodded and turned to the defense. "You may begin your cross-examination."

Phoenix nodded and walked up to White, folder in hand. "How many times did you say I hit her?"

White smiled. "Twice! Don't you remember? Or were you in such a bloodlust that night that you've forgotten all details?"

Phoenix chuckled, pulling out papers from the folder. "That's what I thought. No, Mr. White, I don't remember that night, because I wasn't there that night." He looked to the judge. "I never hit Mia Fey, and I can certainly tell you that she wasn't hit twice." He gave the judge the autopsy report. "In this report, you can see that the victim was hit only once." He looked aside to Edgeworth. "Unless the prosecution has a third autopsy report they'd like to submit…?" Edgeworth's glare was furious, and Phoenix mentally patted himself on the back. He turned his attention back to White. "Mr. White, what do you have to say? I thought you were the 'pinnacle of perfection!'" White was silent, and Phoenix turned back to the judge. "Your Honor, if you could ask the witness for a new testimony…?"

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth shouted. "The witness is obviously confused, Your Honor! I would like to request a ten minute break!"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix interrupted before the judge could open his mouth. "The witness is confused because he's lying! I emphatically request that there be no break, Your Honor!"

It seemed the court was on his side, as they screamed for justice, and that he shouldn't get away. The judge made his decision and rapped his gavel once to silence the crowd. "Very well," he said. "If the witness would care to revise his testimony…?"

Much less confident than before, White nodded meekly. "Okay…" He sighed and began to think. "Um…well, see… I looked at the other window when I heard that thing fall. Then, the next moment, I saw Miss Mia run to the left! The killer," he pointed at Phoenix. "You, attacked her…but she dodged." He hesitated, and Phoenix could see the gears whirring in his head. "Um…and then…she turned, and ran for the door!" He slammed his fists on the table. "Then you did her in with a single blow!"

The judge nodded at the defense after White had ended his testimony, and Phoenix walked up. "Mr. White, could you please clarify about 'this thing' you heard fall? Just what exactly was 'this thing'?"

White, at the sound of an easy question, seemed to perk up. "Oh…that? It was the glass light stand."

Phoenix had him. He knew it. He just needed to press further. "So you're saying you saw the glass light stand?"

White nodded, unsure and uncomfortable with where Phoenix was heading. "Yes."

Phoenix shrugged. "Frankly, I find that impossible." He pulled out a small bag that contained the glass shards, remains of the light stand. "The stand broke into pieces when it fell. You would have no idea it used to be a light stand just by looking at the broken pieces." He almost smiled when White turned as white as his name. "Furthermore, I know personally that Mia Fey, my boss, kept the light stand in the corner of the office. This is proven by the floor plans submitted by the prosecution." He turned to White. "You would not have been able to see it from the window at the hotel. The only way you could have seen the light stand from where it was, was if you were inside the Fey Law Offices. In other words, you were at the scene of the crime when the murder took place!"

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth cried out. "My client did not kill Mia Fey!" He looked to White, and Phoenix wondered what he was thinking. "Mr. White, don't you think it's time you confess to your crime?"

White looked askance at Edgeworth. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Edgeworth chuckled. "I mean that you should confess that you placed the wiretap!"

"Mr. Edgeworth!" the judge cried out. "Explain to the court what you mean by this!"

Edgeworth nodded. "Distinguished members of the court… Mr. White is slightly confused. Allow me to explain." He cleared his throat before beginning, and Phoenix smiled at the challenge he was presenting him. "As you know, Mr. White is CEO of Bluecorp. He ordered his secretary, Miss May, to tap the law offices of Ms. Fey. The only question is: when was the wiretap placed in the office, and by who?" He smiled at Phoenix, and Phoenix smiled back. Edgeworth, completely oblivious to the ideas going through Phoenix's mind, continued. "Mr. White. In order to place the wiretap, you entered Ms. Fey's office. Am I correct…?" The inflection in his voice hinted that White agree with him, which he did, almost desperately.

"Yes, you are!" He smiled at Phoenix as he continued. "In order to place the wiretap, I breached the Fey & Co. Law Offices! That is when I saw the accursed light stand!"

The judge nodded. "For the sake of the court, Mr. Edgeworth, I believe you must explain your theory to the court."

Edgeworth nodded. "Gladly." He smiled. "Mr. Phoenix Wright has made his position quite clear. He has determined that Mr. White knew the glass stand was in the office. He has shown that there was only one time Mr. White could have seen the stand: At the very moment of the murder. Thus, Mr. Wright would like _you_ to believe that Mr. White was the murderer!" The jury all discussed amongst themselves, and Phoenix could feel them leaning towards Edgeworth's explanation. "However! It is a fact that Mr. White had been to that office well before the murder took place! He went to place the wiretap! He could have seen the glass light stand then." He smiled at Phoenix. "Ergo, Mr. Phoenix Wright's theory is revealed for the baseless conjecture that it is!"

Again, the judge silenced the court with a rap of his gavel before glaring at White. "Mr. White! You will testify to the court about this wiretap!"

White nodded. "Of course! It was the beginning of September… the week before the murder. I had entered the Fey & Co. Law Offices. Of course, I had done so to place the wiretap. That is when I saw this glass light stand."

The judge leaned forward at the end of his testimony. "So you saw the light stand a week before the murder even took place, and that this is how you were able to identify what had fallen over? By the sound?"

White nodded. "Of course, Your Honor!"

The judge nodded. "I see." He turned to Phoenix. "You may begin your cross-examination."

"For all its worth…" Edgeworth mumbled, drawing a stare from the judge. Phoenix ignored him, walking up to White.

"Mr. White. You say you had entered the victim's office a week before the murder, and that you saw the light stand then. Am I correct?"

White nodded, looking absolutely confident." You are correct."

Phoenix nodded, said nothing, and walked over to grab a small piece of paper and give it to the judge. Edgeworth and White both craned their necks to see what Phoenix had given to the judge, but neither had an idea of what had just happened. Phoenix himself stood by and waited for the judge's answer to all this.

Finally, the judge looked to Edgeworth. "Mr. Edgeworth, do you know what this is?" He held up the receipt that had _Maya_ written in blood.

Edgeworth nodded skeptically. "Yes sir. That's the receipt that the killer used to direct our attention to an innocent bystander. He was planning on leading us around in the dark."

The judge nodded. "Indeed." He flipped over the other side, taking a strong look at it. "The other side is what interests me more. It says here that that the only item purchased was one glass light stand." Phoenix could suddenly feel the tension in the air as the judge continued. "It was dated September 4th… the day _before_ the victim's death."

It was as if Edgeworth was hit by a truck. He was absolutely speechless. Phoenix cut in. "Mr. White, when you allegedly entered the Fey & Co. Law Offices at the beginning of September, this light stand was not there." White didn't reply, looking down in fear at the podium, and Phoenix stood in front of him. "You can't continue running, Mr. White," he said softly, and White looked up at him, defeat on his face.

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth called out, and Phoenix was genuinely startled as the prosecutor walked up in front of the judge's stand. "Your Honor, I admit there is some thread of logic to Mr. Wright's claim, but there is no concrete proof! I would like to request one more day before Phoenix Wright is granted his freedom! I need time to make one more inquiry into this matter!"

"I OBJECT!" Phoenix yelled. He pointed at White, who was looking defeated at the stand. "Mr. White's guilt is obvious! There is no need to prolong this trial any further!" He looked to the judge, pointing a finger at him. "If anything, I demand that the prosecution find motive to my alleged killing of my partner, Mia Fey!" The courtroom erupted in a roar of approval and dissent alike, and the judge had to rap his gavel several times to bring order back to the courtroom. Before he could speak, though, Phoenix continued. "I ask, because I can find motive for my allegations that Redd White is the killer!" Before the judge could voice his opinion, Phoenix had pulled out papers from a special manilla envelope, and was rifling through them. "Mr. Obrien was an esteemed doctor of Los Angeles four years ago. He had a wife, three kids, a dog, a nice estate in the countryside outside LA, and a reputable business. Yet inexplicably, on April 4th of 2012, Mr. Obrien committed suicide!" He looked up and handed the judge the entire case that outlined Obrien's suicide. "Police had discovered that the suicide was a complete shock. Obrien had never been diagnosed with any sort of mental deficiency that might encourage such extreme action, and his life, while not perfect, was never in any sort of dire straits that he would use such an option to escape."

"What is the point of this, Wright?" Edgeworth asked impatiently, but Phoenix ignored him.

"The report goes on to say that the family admitted to Obrien dealing with a businessman of sorts a year before he committed suicide. That family remembered getting calls from a business known only as Bluecorps., and that the _man_ on the other line would only speak to Mr. Obrien. Miss Obrien testified that the man had identified himself as Mr. Redd only once. Police never made the connection, Your Honor, but if you look at these documents, you'll find that the evidence is quiet clear."

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth cried out, and Phoenix had the privilege of seeing the prosecutor look harried and dismayed.

The judge, having put on glasses to view the documents, looked over them to Edgeworth. "Quiet, Edgeworth!" He turned back to Phoenix after Edgeworth had returned to his normal, seething glare. "And what is that, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix pointed at White. "Mr. White was blackmailing these men and women in these newspaper clippings for some unknown reason. The reason isn't relevant to this case, but these newspaper clippings and reports all lead to one thing: White was indirectly responsible for these people's suicides. Mia Fey was investigating these suicides and the connections they had to White when she was killed." He looked at White. "White's motive was to protect the secret he has harbored for almost ten years: his company, and he in particular, thrives off of blackmail."

"I OBJECT!" Edgeworth yelled, launching into his rebuttal before the judge could say anything. "These newspaper clippings are not enough for the defense to accuse my client of murdering the victim!"

"Then I would like to call a witness," Phoenix said quietly, and the judge looked to him expectantly before Phoenix looked out amongst the crowd. His eyes settled on the one man he knew that could help him now.

Grossberg.

"I would like to call Marvin Grossberg to the stand." The lawyer looked around incredulously, unbelieving that he was being asked to testify. The entire courtroom turned the gaze to look at Grossberg, and the big man felt embarrassed for being put on the spot. He shook his head silently, afraid to speak, but Phoenix nodded his, a look of determination in his eye. Something in his eyes gave Grossberg hope. Hope and pride. He looked to the judge, and saw the judge staring at him expectantly, and so he nodded. It felt like he was placing his head in a guillotine with that simple motion. He didn't miss White glaring daggers at him.

"Very well. The court recognizes Grossberg as the defense's witness." The judge was silent as Grossberg was sworn in, and looked to Phoenix to begin.

The defense attorney wasted no time, asking only a simple question. "Were you blackmailed by White?"

Grossberg nodded almost fearfully, and Phoenix could see him sweating. "Yes, I was."

"How long has he been blackmailing you?"

Grossberg's nose twitched. "For about fifteen years, now."

"He lies!" White screamed from his place next to Edgeworth, and Phoenix shook his head.

"Your Honor, I only seek the truth." He stood right in front of the judge. "I am a man of the law, and as such, I will see that it is upheld, no matter the person that it brings to justice. I sincerely hope I am not a minority in this courtroom."

The judge was silent as he stared at Phoenix, and Phoenix wondered if he had offended him. Edgeworth stared at the judge, White stared at the judge, Grossberg stared at the judge, and the court stared at the judge. All were waiting to hear the judge's verdict in the case.

"In light of the evidence that has been presented to me throughout these past two days, I have reached a conclusion concerning this murder, and am ready to give my verdict." He stood, looking at Phoenix, Edgeworth, White, and Grossberg in turn. He sighed, as if unable to believe he was about to do what he was about to do. "I find the witness, Mr. Redd White, guilty of murdering the victim Mia Fey."

The court erupted in chaos at this verdict. Phoenix felt a great weight lift from his shoulders, and even though he heard White screaming from the other end of the courtroom, he didn't care. He didn't even look at Edgeworth, whom he knew was furious. As the judge was adjourning court, he picked up his things and left the courtroom without comment.

**. . . . .**

**September 9, 2:24 PM  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 1**

Phoenix had just walked into the lobby before Maya hugged him fiercely. "You did it, Phoenix!" Phoenix had to admit that the smaller woman had deceiving strength.

"Yeah," he managed, "I did." He smiled as she released him. "It was simple, really. I just had to know the truth." He chuckled again as the lobby doors opened and a man walked in that he was hoping to see.

"Good show, my boy!" Grossberg said, coming up and slapping him on the back good-naturedly. "Very good indeed! Why, I was on my seat the entire time! And calling me up like that in the middle of the trial. You have a lot of bullocks!" He chuckled slightly before continuing. "The late Ms. Fey was right; you will be quite the defense attorney before this is all over."

Maya also nodded. "Yeah, he will!"

Phoenix smiled, embarrassed with all the attention. "I just do what I can," he said, hoping it would convince them.

Grossberg shook his head vigorously. "My boy, you have done more service to me than you could possibly imagine! If you ever need _anything_, please let me know!"

Phoenix smiled again. "Really, Mr. Grossberg, it was no problem. I was just doing my job."

Grossberg extended his hand, and Phoenix shook it. "And you do a marvelous job." He smiled warmly at Phoenix before adding, "You were right, you know. Your reason for defending Maya, even though the case looked hopeless. Lesser lawyers would have failed where you succeeded." The men parted, and Grossberg looked admiringly at Phoenix. "This case proved to the world of your desire to see the truth above all else. It is a rare thing in the court systems today. I must say that you give all defense lawyers a good name, Wright. Though I be a first-rate lawyer myself, today I stand humbled by your abilities." He patted Phoenix's shoulder. "Keep up the good work."

With a final nod, Grossberg walked out, leaving Phoenix stunned and Maya speechless. "Wow!" Maya said. "He's one of the best lawyers in the country!" She looked to Phoenix and smiled brightly. "That kind of compliment doesn't come lightly from him, I know!"

Phoenix nodded, himself feeling humbled. "I know. I just hope I'm worthy of that respect." He stared off for a moment before shaking his head and looking at his watch. "More importantly, though, I believe I told you that we'd be having some of the greasiest burgers you've ever tasted." He looked up to her, smiling, as her face brightened even more.

"Sounds like a plan, Phoenix!" She turned, and the two of them set out for Joe's Greaser.

**. . . . .  
September 9, 2:49 PM  
Joe's Greaser  
The Usual Booth**

Phoenix shed his coat and tie, leaving his vest and dress shirt on as he sat at the booth. His most difficult case was just over, and his suit was too constricting to properly celebrate. "So," he began. "What are you gonna do now that this case is over?"

Maya sighed contently, playing with a napkin. "Well… I don't know." Her eyes reflected just how tired and worn out she must have been. "I guess now I can finally focus on my sister's funeral." She looked up. "I don't know much about having to prepare for funerals, but… if you could help…?"

Phoenix nodded. "Of course," he said softly. The subject was still painful to talk about, but he wanted to see Mia off as best he could. He wasn't there for her when she needed him most, so he would make up for it by giving her a proper funeral.

Maya cleared her throat before continuing. "I want to thank you again for what you did these past few days." She looked at him with genuine gratitude as she said, "We've never even met before, but you still helped me." She smiled. "You even took my place just to guarantee I would be innocent." Phoenix could see her eyes gloss over, threatening to drop new tears. Her hand found his and she squeezed it as she said, "Thank you so much. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

Phoenix squeezed back, smiling warmly. "It was no problem. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

The two sat there, hands enveloped in each other, as they unknowingly established the bond that would keep them together for the rest of their lives. From this moment, their lives were entwined, and both would become the most important person in the other's life.

They separated as their server, Ashlie, arrived with their food. She set down the plates of burgers and fries and, with a smile, left them to eat. Maya wasted no time, diving into her food immediately, and Phoenix laughed at her appetite. They sat eating in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company, until Maya had finished her food and sat back, patting her stomach. "Ahhhh….that was so good!" She looked at Phoenix, who was finishing off his fries, and grinned. "You eat so slow!"

Phoenix smiled as he swallowed a fry before commenting. "I have a feeling you'll be that one friend that is skinny as a stick but has the appetite of an elephant."

Maya guffawed while nodding. "You bet. I can eat you out of house and home in a day."

Phoenix chuckled before taking a drink of his soda. "Mmm," he sounded, remembering something mid-drink. "That reminds me." He set his drink down and clasped his hands in front of him. "What are your plans as far as housing now? I know your sister paid for your rent and utilities…" He trailed off, not needing to finish the sentence, and Maya looked down in thought.

She eventually shrugged. "I don't know, actually. I really need to start thinking about it."

Phoenix looked away, not knowing how to put it. "Well… This is just a suggestion, but…" he hesitated, unsure of how to exactly say what he was thinking without having it sound weird. "Um…"

Maya laughed. "C'mon, Phoenix. Out with it!"

Phoenix sighed as he looked to her. "Don't take it the wrong way. I'm really just trying to help. But you could stay at my apartment if you'd like. It's a two-bedroom apartment, so it wouldn't be too awkward."

Maya smiled, putting Phoenix's fears at ease. "That's actually a good idea." She laughed. "And after this case, I know you aren't that kind of guy. So don't worry."

Phoenix nodded. "Good. We can move your stuff from your current apartment to my place whenever you'd like." He looked aside, thinking about something else. "We also need to get with Grossberg later and see about Mia's possessions. I'm sure you'll get most of what she had, so we need to get that straightened out." His fingers stroked his chin. "And I need to find out what will happen to the offices. I may have to close them down and find work elsewhere."

Maya nodded, slightly morose, and Phoenix smiled sadly. One day they would get over this tragedy. But, for the moment at least, they had each other.

And that was enough.


End file.
